A Not So Unprofessional Romance
by Neverland Dyavol
Summary: William T. Spears even has his slip ups, though he hides them well. But with Grell snooping around to find the cause of his weird behavior will William finally realize his feelings for the red head? Even if he does, can he protect the Shinigami from a threat that could just end Grell Sutcliff's life? Caution: Yaoi, Smut, Language, Violence
1. Unprofessional Dreams

A crimson blur flashed before his eyes yet again. Then the flash of what seemed like teeth. Everything was a blur, blinded by everything before him. Was he truly this blind? He never had his spectacles off! This was...something was wrong. Those crimsons strands fell in front of his face again, feeling arms wrap around his neck, before running down his bare chest, traveling even further down. But he made no mood to stop it...no no, he...he enjoyed this? No he had no control! Which was it? Trying to move his body a small coo was heard soon from a familiar voice.  
"Willi~am~"

The hands moved even further down, he felt a hot breath on his neck, breathing softly as delicate fingers danced across the hem of his jeans.

"William!...Willi~am~! Wake up!"

The voice...it seemed louder now. Wake up? Wake up from what?! He had no control, soon the fingers were making their way under the hem of his pants and the breath against his neck grew hotter, the fingers reached further down. With a bite to his lip he could hardly hold back a groan before he was shook awake.

"Willi~am! Wake up!" The crimson haired Shinigami whined, shaking his boss. William jumped from the sudden shaking to his body before blinking. Blurry, of course...no wonder his dream seemed it. His dreams always seemed blurry when his spectacles slipped off in his sleep. But the particular dream he just had always came up, always when he didn't have his glasses on.

Reaching around to the night table, William felt around for his spectacles but ended up finding them on his pillow. Sighing deeply he groaned slightly before pushing them up onto his nose and looked up to a very happy looking Grell.

"William! I made breakfast! I want you to eat it before you drag me off to work!" he huffed, crossing his arms. "What were you mumbling about in your sleep? You kept saying "Yes keep going..." keep going at what though?" the younger Shinigami seemed quite interested in just about everything William did.

Scoffing, William pushed his glass up, running his fingers along the silk sheets below him. "Nothing Sutcliff...I will be out soon, please go on now. Grell giggled and skipped out of the other's room, closing the door behind him. What was William mumbling about? These dreams kept happing, and were always the same. Blurred, flashes of red here and there, those delicate fingers working their way into his pants and that hot but lustful breath against his neck. William shivered at the thought.

"What an unprofessional thought..." he huffed at himself, slowly standing before getting himself ready. Work uniform was simple, black slacks with matching black dress shoes. A white blazer and black tie and coat. His scythe rested in its case, which he had neatly in the corner of his bedroom, in case Grell decided to get grabby. Maybe that was one of the biggest mistakes he made, living with that...slacker, for lack of better words. He always seemed he had to...hide his stuff from him, as if he just didn't trust Grell.

Maybe it was for the best. After the Jack the Ripper incident he still didn't trust giving the red headed Shinigami his custom Scythe back. Combing his hair back until it was neat, the Shinigami took his Scythe out of its case before leaving his bedroom and making his way to the small kitchen where Grell had prepared breakfast.  
"William~ I made yummy bacon and eggs~" he giggled, giving him his signature grin. William scoffed again, closing his eyes. "I do believe my everyday breakfast will be in order this morning..." Grell frowned, his grin fading a bit. "You never eat when I cook~ It's not like it's poisoned!" William simply ignored him as he reached for his cereal. The dream of the night before played over in his mind.

Who was it that kept touching and breathing on him like that. Those dreams were...unprofessional! How could he, head of the Shinigami Dispatch have such dreams?! About some mystery person no less! At least Grell woke him when he did, sometimes the dream went on longer, resulting in shameful morning hard on. William shook the thoughts from his head, he had work to focus on, not some silly dreams he got. Sitting down to his breakfast, and a depressed Grell now, the dark haired Shinigami ate quietly, paying no attention to a whining Grell. He needed to get to the bottom of these dreams.

These unprofessional dreams.


	2. Visions

{ Well the first chapter was short, but it was a tester to see how people would like it~ I got some good reviews back from people So~ I guess I will be continuing! :3 }

Once William arrived at work, Grell wondered off to do his own thing, that was quite alright with the older Shinigami. He walked to his office and unlocked the door, walking inside and sat at his desk with a sigh. Busy Busy Busy, it never stopped for William, but he hadn't stopped in years. He loved work, it was his life. It had always been his life. Skimming through a few papers William soon stood with the papers in hand, but soon a knock came on the door.  
"Willi~am~" A sing song voice called.

Sighing deeply William adjusted his glasses. "Come in Sutcliff...what do you want?" The red head pushed opened the doors, grin wide across his face as he walked over to his boss.  
"William~ Why didn't you give me anything to do today?" Grell asked with a slight pout. William sighed deeply, placing the papers down.  
"Well let's see...you complain that you can't work well with the scissors, and you complain when you have too much to do! You do have assignments, but Ronald was kind enough to take them on for today as you will be working with me." Grell perked up.  
"Like old times William?!" he asked, placing his hands together and gazed at him.

"No. You will be with me doing paper work and such, I don't need you causing anymore problems..." William huffed.

Grell started to whine. "But William~ Why~ Can't I just go reaping~ Please? I promise I will be good~"  
"YOU will be good with me got it!" William snapped.

Grell blushed slightly. "Oh William dear will I ever be good with you~" he purred, resting his hands on William's shoulder. "I will be more than good for you~"

William soon realized what he said sounded to the younger Shinigami. He fought hard to keep a rising blush from showing on his cheeks. What was happening to him?! Dreams?! Slip up with words?! He stiffened his body and adjusted his glasses once more.  
"Sutcliff...get off me..."  
"But Willi~am~ Do you want me to be anything but good hmm?" The red head purred, batting his eye lashes. William smacked Grell across the head, who soon whimpered and backed away. William picked up his scythe and crossed the room to the door. "I do have my own things to attend to, so of course you are coming today. Let's go" he said softly.

William walked around the library, Grell following behind him, a hand on his arm as he walked. He hated this, not reaping. It bothered him! He wanted to go reap! But of course, he rather of had his old Scythe back, but William just wouldn't budge.

"William~ Why are we just walking around?" Grell asked with a whine, leaning his head back bored, until he walked into William's back.

William gripped his temple, his hands shaking slightly before he fell to his knees, gripping his head. Everything started flashing before his eyes. Fire...there was lots of fire...and a pair of piercing red eyes that glowed brightly.  
"One of us..." a voice said lowly, grunting as it did so.

William shook violently, breaking out into a cold sweat. Poor Grell was flipping out, drawing quite a bit of attention to the two of them as other Shinigami's rushed over. William groaned slightly as the flashes continued.  
Red.

Red flashed before him again, just a blur of red. It all happened to quick. Then he heard a high pitch scream...was it a girl screaming? It sounded like it could of been. The two eyes disappeared, but blood covered the Shinigami's vision now. Blood covered everything, sinking into the blaze of fire around him. Then, that red blur fell before him in a heap.

William's vision blurred, he couldn't make out who, or what the heap was that just crumbled before him. He tried to reach out, tried to grab it, move it in anyway. It had to be the same blur from his dreams, it had to be! But just as his fingers reached out to grasp the heap, everything went black and William collapsed onto the floor, leaving out a shock from his follow Shinigami's.

{ I know at the moment my chapters seem short, but they should be picking up soon :3 I've gotten good reviews of even the first chapter already so I hope you guys enjoy this one, and hope that the following will get you on the edge of your seats~ }


	3. A Confession, Kiss, and Chaos

Light blinded the dark haired Shinigami as he forced himself to try and open his eyes.

"Oh Willi~am~ You're awake!" a familiar voice cooed softly into the other's ear.

Groaning, William forced his eyes opened and blinked, looking around at his surroundings. It was an infirmary room, nothing flashy. Mostly white, a small painting on the wall across from his bed, medical equipment in the corner and off to the far side of the bed. Reaching a hand to touch his forehead, William pulled off a cold towel that was pressed to his head.  
"O-Oh...they told me to leave that there...you should uhm...leave it there" Grell said softly, looking at the other Shinigami carefully. Oh, Grell looked...concerned.

William hesitated but let the red head place the cold compress back to his forehead. "So what happened?...How'd I...get here?" William asked, forcing himself to sit up a bit. Behind on his work now, so not making him happy.  
"Well you just kind of fell to your knees~ Then started shaking before you fainted on top of my shoes~" Grell cooed softly, though he did look quite sad indeed.

As Grell explained what happened, everything came back to William. The visions, the dreams. He remembered everything, but what did they mean?! Who or what was the red blur that kept showing up in each of them?! The older Shinigami reached over for his spectacles, which Grell gently placed across his nose and lined up just right, but of course William had to adjust them.

"Willi~am~ What did happen to you?" Grell asked, staring at the other, arms propped on the bed, head rested in his hands.  
William scoffed. "Nothing Sutcliff, now if you don't mind, I have work to attend to..." he said.  
"NO!...I...I sent a few others to do it for you! You have to rest and get better!" Grell whined. He was playing nurse now, he seemed so worried.

"Others?! Who do you have doing my work?! Who's tending to the Library! They all must be fighting down there about everything!" William shouted at the Red Head, pushing the towel off his forehead and quickly got up. Grell whined, getting up and grabbed him by the shoulders. "You have to lay down!"

William turned around, the back of his hand meeting Grell's left cheek. The Shinigami squeaked, rubbing his cheek and backed up. William hit him before of course, a smack upside the head whenever he didn't listen but...he was behaving! The Shinigami frowned. "I was only...trying to help..." he huffed, crossing his arms. "Fine, do whatever you want, not like you will ever listen to me..." Grell huffed, walking towards the door.

William growled softly. "What does that mean Sutcliff?" he asked, picking up his scythe which had been placed neatly in the corner of the room. Grell frowned and faced him. "It means that every time I screw up, even just a little I'm suddenly not capable of anything, need babysitters, even Ronald you send to watch me. One time I try to help and even that I seem to do wrong..." This wasn't like Grell, he seemed quite upset by this even. "Nothing I do, no matter how kind you care for. Work or Not William~" he frowned.

William's head began to pound again, his vision started to blur once again. No...not now. "Sutcliff..." he began.

Grell waved him off. "I'm just a name to you~ You don't seem to even look at me as even a co-worker anymore...Willi~am...I've lived with you for years, I've worked for you for years...perhaps I regret ever crushing on you for years~" he whined. That got William's attention.

"Excuse me?" He asked softly, fighting the next wave off as much as he could, though it showed on his face now.

Grell looked at him and frowned, quickly rushing over before William's body fell forwards, right into Grell's arms. "I told you...to stay in bed..." he mumbled, dragging him back over to the bed and laid him down, as his body began to shake again.

"Grell!" Ronald's voice called rushing into the room. "Grell! Bart and Vincent are fighting again! Michel and Daniella are arguing over god knows what now...we need William!" Grell frowned, looking down at William who was trying to get up to go help. Grell pushed him back down and giggled. "Ronnie~ You worry far too much~ I'll be right out~ Hold up a piece of bacon between the boys or something~ They will listen~" he purred. Ronald nodded with a smirk and rushed out of the room.

Grell looked down at William and smiled his signature teeth. "I promise Willi~am~ you won't doubt me after today~"  
"S-Sutc-cliff!" William managed to get out.

Grell's eyes softened, his gaze grew lovingly and his smile seemed to kind, so welcoming. Leaning down he smiled at William softly. "I promise..." he whispered, placing a soft kiss to the older Shinigami's lips. William blinked, taking in the kiss. Grell's lips were soft, warm, and welcoming. Though he only imaged the many other lips that rested against the Red Head's, but more now William took the few brief moments to enjoy this.

His body continued to shake. His vision blurred more and soon enough he passed out again with a single thought in his mind.

Grell Sutcliff.

{ Well Well I've gotten a couple reviews of people who want me to continue so here it is :3 I do hope everybody enjoys it D; If my chapters seem well, shorter then maybe some fan fictions I'm sorry if you are expecting more. Hopefully more are to come that are much longer. }


	4. Truths

Grell, having left a couple nurses with William, rushed out to help Ronald with the arguments. Shinigami's were taking sides now. Grell sighed deeply. "Guys~ What are you doing?! William wouldn't be too happy~" The Shinigami's stopped and stared at the red head, before bursting into laughter. "Oh? Yeah, you would know Jack the Ripper~" The one, Bart, said laughing in the process. "You're just a screw up, you take us for idiots? We're never listening to you, you're the biggest screw up here!" He laughed. The other Shinigami's around who poked in started laughing and giggling as well.

Grell frowned. All he was to everybody was a big joke. Just one big Crimson Red joke. He was honestly hurt. Sure he knew he messed up plenty of times before, but he didn't think he was the biggest laughing stock in the library. Even Shinigami's lower in rank then him were laughing at him. Everybody agreed. One big joke.

Grell held his ground, refusing to run off and hide as he felt like doing. So embarrassed he faced Bart. "Yeah? Well William has kept me around hasn't he? I must be good for something~"

Laughing more Bart held his sides as they started to hurt. "Yeah you're a great laugh every once and a while! You don't take anything seriously!"

Grell cletched his fists, but relaxed them again. No, a lady didn't fight...no matter how much he wanted to punch Bart's face in. "Do us all a favor, and just quit~ You aren't helping anybody here!"

Grell took a deep breath, looking at the floor. He couldn't do it, he just...couldn't do it. He backed up from the other slightly, looking up to meet his teasing gaze.

xxx

William's vision was the same again. The fire, the red blur, the heap the fell in front of him, and the blood. William seemed to be in more control this time though. He heard voices. Whispers, demonic sounding, but nobody was nearby, no Demons were sensed. He stared at the heap carefully. Something bothered him, looking at it. He felt...attached he felt like...he loved this...this other being. No, this was...he wasn't sure what this was but...it was a type of dream is what he guessed. But he felt for this heap laying before him. Dead or alive he didn't know...but he felt the need to be with it...to help it...and love it.

The fire around him began to disappear. The blood and the heap both faded as well and William found himself sitting on a bed, in just his under garments. The male looked around what appeared to be his own bedroom and blinked, feeling delicate arms wrap around his nude body, and fingers run under his under garments and gently brush his length. William twitched slightly, trying to turn his head to see who it was, but he couldn't. He didn't fight back in fact...he seemed to want this and enjoy it. He felt a hand over his eyes, only to find his glasses get removed and everything go blurry. A red glare now stood in front of him, a hand stroking along his hardening member delicately but firmly. An experienced hand it seemed.

William found himself being pushed back, soft blankets beneath him soothed the male, though the figure before him still continued to tease his throbbing length. What was going on?! Who was this? What was happening to him with all these visions. Whispers grew louder as the other's hand stroked more. He felt his under garments being slipped off, but the dark haired Shinigami couldn't move. He couldn't fight it...no he wouldn't...he had to!. Feeling a soft, wet pair of lips wrap around the tip a muffled moan came from the older Shinigami, his toes curling up slightly. He had to know...he had to know who this was! He struggled, fighting all he could for his spectacles, but he couldn't, they were just out of his reach.

An orange blaze began to grow around him again as fire consumed the room. The feeling of the warm moist mouth around his length disappeared, causing the Shinigami to whine in protest a bit, but he managed to grab his glasses and push them onto his face, but he couldn't see the face before it disappeared and the red heap laid before him again. William hesitated as the vision began to fade for good. He fought with his body, with his dream, with his mind and reach out to the heap, pushing it over slightly so the other before him rolled onto his back. William gasped slightly before the blinding light of the infirmary started to become clear.

Sweat coated the older Shinigami, his body shaking as the vision faded and the face of the heap that laid before him. Forcing his eyes open into the light, William shot up into a sitting position crying out just one, single name.

"GRELL!"

xxx

Grell stared hard at Bart as the laughter in the room continued. Ronald frowned. "Grell I...do you want me t-..." Grell held up his finger cutting him off. "Go ahead laugh...go right on-fucking-head" he growled, clenching his fists again. Bart smirked. "Ooo~ Getting tough huh? Please~" Grell growled, stepping up to him until they were face to face. "Tell me to quit on more time" he hissed. Bart smirked, crossing his arms. "Q-U-I-T quit" he smirked. Grell's face twisted into a devilish grin. "You're outfit needs a crimson's touch to it" Bart looked confused, until Grell's fist met his jaw, his other arm swing around to meet with the side of his face. Bart coughed, spitting out blood as he stumbled backwards. Grell stepped towards him. The Shinigami's stopped laughing all at once.

Ronald stepped in, pulling Grell's arm back. "D-Don't! William will ge-" "SUTCLIFF!" William's voice yelled from the top of the stairs. The Library went dead silent, Shinigami's backed away as William walked through. Grell looked at William then looked down. Bart stood quickly, holding his jaw, nose gushing blood.

"What did you do Sutcliff?" William asked looking at Bart's face. Grell shifted his feet awkwardly at Bart jumped in.

"He attacked me! For no reason! I was minding my own business and he-" William cut him off.

"I do believe I recall Ronald here mentioning you were fighting before hand, simply Grell must of tried to break it up hmm?" William asked softly. Grell looked up at William. He knew he saw what really happened, he...had to.

Bart opened his mouth to protest, but William's cold gaze met his and Bart quickly closed his mouth. Turning to the crowd around them William fixed his glasses. "What are you all doing standing around? Get back to work!" he yelled. The Shinigami's quickly darted off in all directions as soon as the older Shinigami spoke. Turning back to Bart William pointed to the stairs.  
"Go get your face cleaned up a bit, you will be getting a nasty bruise from that blow..." Bart nodded slowly and started for the stairs. "And be lucky I'm not demoting you!" he called after him. Ronald stared at William.  
"You should be resting" he said softly straitening up a bit. "I'm find Ronald, now please get back to work, I need to have a word with Mr. Sutcliff" Grell cringed hearing his name and Ronald nodded, running off back to his own work.

As soon as William turned to him Grell gripped onto his shoulders. "Please Willi~am~! Please don't fire me please! He just angered me! I...I can't go please oh ple-" William's hand covered the red head's mouth making Grell instantly get quite.

"I won't be firing you, not today anyway Sutcliff...but a long talk will be in order when we get back to the house tonight...now let's get back to work shall we?" William seemed rather...calm. Did he really not see what really happened?! Grell knew he had to, William saw EVERYTHING why would he just simply pass this up? William stared at him coldly. "I do believe I am fine now, if that is what you are concerned about, I'm simply...tired is all...work must be getting to me" He said with a slight nod.

Grell blinked. "Willi~am~ You must really be sick~ Saying work is getting to you? You live for work~" Grell stood next to the dark haired Shinigami, ready if he were to fall again. "Surely the world must be ending when you say that" he said with a soft chuckle, flashing his grin and followed after William to start work.

{Ahh yes, I do believe the first smut will be coming up within the next couple chapters~ Be sure to stick around~ hehe}


	5. Just One Question

The rest of the day carried on as normal. William didn't faint anymore. No more visions anymore, for now at least. Grell stayed close by William's side all day, watching his each and every word. Not one complaint came from the red head.

Returning home that evening Grell did only what William wanted. "Can I get you anything to eat Willi~am~?" the red head asked with a soft purr. William shook his head. "No thank you, though since you won't leave me alone you may escort me to my bedroom." The Older Shinigami said. Grell nodded and walked with him to his bedroom and helped him sit on the bed.  
"Willi~am~" What did happen to you before?" the red head asked softly.  
William sighed deeply. "I told you Sutcliff, work was just getting to me that's all. Sighing deeply he allowed Grell to take his shoes off, unbuttoning his tie and his suit jacket.  
"William~ What really happened...it scared me...what was going on? They were telling me you were having seizures" William shook his head and shooed Grell away from undressing him.

"Have you been having...weird dreams lately?" The older Shinigami asked, pushing up his classes and looked up at the red head.

"D-Dreams? N-No Willi~am~ Nothing different anyway...Look if this is about what happened earlier Bart really got to me, everybody was laughing and I-"  
"Shut up Grell..." William huffed, cutting him off. The red head blinked and stared at the other, before a smirk came across his lips. "Oh you do know my real name" he cooed.

William huffed. He was being so unprofessional with the younger Shinigami lately, and it was really starting to bother him. "No Sutcliff, those...seizures I was having...I keep getting these visions and well...you're in them."  
"I am?!" Grell cooed happily. "Oh Willi~am! Tell me~ Are you making love to me? Oh Yes! Don't hide those feelings from me!" he cooed happily, wiggling his bottom around. William rolled his eyes. "Sutcliff cut that out...now" Grell continued to wiggle around, giggling happily. William put his foot out to trip him, but Grell fell on top of him instead. "Oh William dear, I won't argue with you like this."  
The dark haired Shinigami growled a bit. He went to push the other off him but stopped. He remembered the kiss Grell had given him. His lips...oh hell those lips...so soft and welcoming...craving the touch of others. William's mind was elsewhere as he dreamed of those sweet pale pink lips. When he came to however, he found his own planted firmly against a very surprised pair of red head lips.

Grell blinked. William was...kissing him now?! Grell felt his body twitch from the force the other had on him, his eyes slowly closing as the dark haired Shinigami's tongue shyly licked along Grell's eager lips, only to be cut short when William suddenly pulled away. Grell opened his eyes and stared at him. "W-Willi~am..."

"I'm sorry..." William mumbled. "I'm unsure what came over me..." He said, looking the other way, though the pale blush on his cheeks just couldn't be hidden.

"You can't do that William!" Grell yelled, standing up and crossed his arms. "You can't be all boss like with me, hating me as you normally do then kiss me like that!" Grell yelled and looked down. "You just can't it confuses me."  
"I never did say I hated you Grell..." William mumbled, licking his lips. Oh how he wanted to kiss the red head again. He pulled the other down, unable to control himself and pressed a rough kiss to him again. "Grell I can't help it..." he mumbled into the kiss.  
The younger Shinigami pulled away slightly. "William you can't play with me like this! Either you kiss me and admit you love me or push me aside like always and order me around..." Grell huffed. William grabbed the red head by the collar of his undershirt and pulled him closer. "I can do both if I so choose to..." he hissed playfully, yet not one smile cracked upon his face. The thoughts of the dreams overwhelmed the Shinigami. If that was Grell, doing those things in the visions...then he'd let that red head touch him all night long. Pressing his lips to Grell's again his body ached to know if his dreams were true, and Grell could touch him, make him feel that way for real now. Not some silly dream. The dark haired Shinigami let his hands run down the others back, sending shivers throughout Grell.

Grell's own mind was racing with his own thoughts. What was up with William, he was acting far more than just...strange. He had never seen William act in such ways like this. Sure, it didn't bother him. William was of course somebody Grell was interested in but...he wasn't going to let the other just use him for a one night stand!...Would he? Grell opened his mouth in protest, only to be met with William's tongue. Grell couldn't help it anymore before he gave in. Their tongues danced around, fighting for dominance, which of course Grell finally let the other win. His eyes slid closed again as William sat up, bringing the red head into his lap. Grell's legs wrapped around the other's waist, his arms draped over his shoulders. Their tongues continued to dance around each other, with William leading.

Grell's mind fell blank. He no longer cared what seemed to be going on around him, or why William was acting so weird. Maybe it'd be best to ask, to know why, to understand how William really felt...but he didn't dare in a chance of ruining the moment for good. Grell may of been a big flirt with many people, Sebastian, a demon no less, being one of them. Even flirting with William was a habit. But William..it was different. He had tried to get William to like him for years, helping him and flirting with him as much as he could. Sure, they had their moments, but William never acted like this! He was too strict and lived by the rules to even dare do anything like this...so what was getting to William?

William pushed of the red head's coat, letting it slip to the floor, his hands running down the other's back, pulling at his shirt and let his hands run under, then up Grell's chest. Another shiver went through the Shinigami as the other's hands explored his body. He playfully nibbled on William's lower lip. William's fingers rubbed lightly across Grell's sensitive nubs, gently pinching, just enough to get a light squeal from the other.

William wanted to know more from his dreams, his visions. What did they mean? He was hoping this would help him figure it out...and maybe get Grell to do his work faster, maybe make up for his Jack the Ripper incident, though surely he wouldn't be getting his scythe back any time soon. William shook these thoughts from his mind and continued in his actions. Grell was pushing off William's jacket, now working to unbutton his dress shirt. William's fingers continued to tease the other male, rubbing and pinching slightly, causing more squeaks to come from the red head.

As soon as he got the dress shirt unbuttoned to exposed William's fairy nicely toned chest, the dark haired Shinigami picked Grell up slightly and turned them over, laying him on his back. His fingers worked quickly but delicately as he unbuttoned Grell's vest and shirt, pulling them off the other male. His lips began to kiss the other's chest and stomach lightly, his hand gently rubbing against the other's covered length.

"W-Willi~am~" he purred, laying his head back. "Willi~am~ You're such a tease~" Grell purred with a smirk. "A big tease~" he added.

William simply ignored him. He straddled the other, forcing him to sit up a bit so their lips could meet once more. Grell leaned into him, holding himself tight against the other and purred softly, but William pulled away and gazed at the other. His gaze for once wasn't hard, but lustful and welcoming.  
"I have just one question for you Sutcliff..." he said in a hushed tone, playing with a lock of the other's crimson red hair. Grell listened carefully, eyes wide as William leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Do you like it rough?"

{Oh yes? Do you see the smut coming? Because I do~ I'm really enjoying writing this guys! I keep getting many reviews on it and I'm glad you guys like it as well :3 A few of you keep asking why William keeps fainting. Well if I tell you, it ruins part of the story doesn't it? I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out~}


	6. Dominance and Love

Grell blinked and moaned softly as the older Shinigami pressed their mouths together yet again, not giving the red head any time to answer the question. A sharp bite to his lips and Grell tasted his own blood, causing him to smirk at the taste. William licked at the others lips, letting the blood run over his own lips.

William's fingers lightly ran down the red head's back, before digging his nails into the small of the red head's back and dragging back up. William, being the person he was, had his nails neatly trimmed back. Perfectly even and hardly long, though they did have a bit of length to them, giving Grell and slight painful pleasure going up his back.

The Shinigami shivered, moaning out lightly from the sensation that the other Shinigami gave him. It was only a little something, but how it made the red head crave more! Grell pressed his lips firmly to William's again, their tongues once again caught up in a dance for dominance. Grell put up a good fight this time, that was until William turned him over.

The dark haired Shinigami had the other firmly pinned against the bed. Grell's arms were pushed together, over his head and against the pillow. William wasn't holding back. His dreams and visions were starting to really get to him, bother him! If Grell was anything like what he was in the dreams, William wanted to be the one to experience it firsthand. Not to mention, in doing this William finally felt like he had total control over something. The library, the Shinigamis listened...but it took quite a bit of yelling normally, William could only do so much. But Grell was giving in, letting the other do as he pleased, letting him have dominance. Maybe that's what William craved. Dominance? A chance to not be so stiff? He didn't know, and he didn't care. All that mattered to him right now, was getting to the bottom of his dreams...and he really did believe this would help. Grell had lived with him for years now, they had casual flirting, mostly Grell's doing, but...William did develop some feelings towards the red head. Feelings, he hid well.

Grell stared up at the other, eyes wide but in awe. This was a completely new side of William, a side he never saw, even in his wildest dreams, and Grell had some pretty wild dreams. He just laid there, looking so helpless, so...exposed to the other. That's when he saw it, something he never saw before. Something nobody he knew had ever saw before. A smile, a small smile cracked in the corner of William's mouth. It was small yes, but it was a smile. Grell blinked and stared. Something really was wrong with William.

"Sutcliff...I do believe a proper hold is in place..." William said softly. He held Grell's arms over his head still and reached down, picking up the lost tie that Grell had pulled off him. "Ahh...this will be good..." he smirked. Grell blinked and gulped. Was...was William really going to do what he thought he was...oh holy hell he was! William carefully tied both of Grell's hands together by his wrist, making it tight back not enough to hurt him. He then proceeded to take the long end of the tie and tie the Shinigami's hands up to the bed post, making that tight as well.

"W-William~!" Grell shrieked softly. "W-What's going o-on?! This isn't like you!" Though he didn't appear scared, he did appear concerned.

William's smile was gone again as he straddled the Shinigami under him. "Sutcliff I thought you of all people would enjoy this...I'm simply...trying to figure some stuff out..." he said softly, running his hands down the other's feminine frame. Once again his fingers rubbed over the red head's hardened nubs, pinching softly.

"I-I Uh!...D-Do...But Willi~am~ What are you trying to figure out?! Other then how to turn me on?" Grell asked softly, lifting his knee up in a attempt to keep his throbbing length off his thigh. "A lady is much greater than just a toy you can use then toss to the side! No no I will not be used anymore if that is your plan!" Grell said to him, trying hard to not get distracted by all William was doing.

William ran his hands up, gently resting them against the other's cheek. "Sutcliff...you need to have a little fate...I will be here in the morning all the same...I will still be your boss...and what happens tonight will stay between us..." he said in a hushed tone.

Grell frowned slightly. "Are you just using me tonight? Because I want out now then..." he grumbled, looking quite upset. William cracked a small smile again, kissing his lips softly.

"Now now Grell...why would I love somebody who I'm only using? You should know me, I use nobody. I know I'm strict...I can be a pain in the...ass sometimes..." he mumbled, his hand resting against the other's bottom as soon as he said it.

Grell blinked. "Y-You...love me?" he asked in a whisper. His eyes wide, his pale cheeks flushing into a cute light pink. William didn't say anything, he just stared at the other, pressing their lips together once more. Grell closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. William was acting very strange indeed, but he was going to ask questions later. He wasn't going to ruin this moment any longer. "W-Willi~am~" he purred as the dark haired Shinigami's hands ran up once again, pinching and twisting.

Grell closed his eyes, laying his head back, a soft moan rolling over his lips. William lowered his head and brought his lips to the other's hardened nub, his tongue playfully running over it while his fingers continued to pinch the other. William's free hand traveled down the other's body to his covered length. Resting his hand over the growing bulge in the red head's pants, Grell bucked his hips up slightly wanting more...desperately. William refused to give in so easily though, no he was going to tease the Shinigami until he begged.

"William~...S-Such a tease..." Grell purred softly, lifting his hips up off the bed. William kissed down the other's body, nipping here and there at his bare skin, sending shivers up the red head's body. William's hands worked forcefully but slowly in working Grell's pants down slightly. Only slightly, kissing the other lower each time he pulled his pants down another inch.

William was working his own pants off. Belt undone and fly open, but he was too focused on Grell at this point. The red head clearly was enjoying this, but he didn't seem to beg just yet, and that's what William wanted out of him. The older Shinigami continued to kiss along the other's body, pulling Grell's pants off fully so the Shinigami was left there in just his under garments. Grell bent his knee up, looking down at the other and pulled at the tie which held his hands together.

"Willi~am~" he cooed, tugging some more. "Will you let go out of these? So I can play too?" he asked. William simply looked up at him with that lustful gaze, pushing Grell's legs to the side. Well, that was a no. Running his hands up his slender frame, William dragged his fingers down Grell's body once more, looping his fingers in the other's under garment before biting the hem and pulling them down, causing the red head's cheeks to flush. "My My William dear...aren't we playful" he cooed.

William looked up at the other, his lips curving into a small smirk yet again. "Watch it Sutcliff, I'd be careful with what you say while I'm doing this" he said softly, his thumb rubbing softly along the head of the other's hardened member. Grell's cheeks stayed flushed, his length throbbing in William's hand, just begging for more attention. Grell moaned softly as soon as William's tongue darted across the head. William glanced up at him as he wrapped his lips around the head and pushing his head down slowly, taking in as much of the red head as he could. Laying his head back, Grell closed his eyes, lifting his hips even more.  
William rubbed the younger Shinigami's inner thighs, keeping his legs open. His hand traveled across the other's bare bottom, a thumb brushing against the others already sensitive entrance.

"N-Nha! W-William~!" the red head squeaked, pulling on the restraints holding him back again. "Q-Quit teasing will you?" he whined, bucking his hips upwards. "J-Just...do it...me already..." he mumbled. William looked up, his thumb finding its way inside of the other, causing a light moan from the other.

"What do you want me to do?" William asked with a tilt of his head. The head of his own hardening member poked up from the hem of his own under garments which shown over the rim of his pants. "Come on Sutcliff, tell me what you want" he purred, leaning over the other, his thumb still within the other.

Gulping Grell bucked his hips up wanting more from the other. His body ached for more touching, more of the pleasure William was giving him. "D-Do me now" he said forcefully, looking down at the other. The dark haired Shinigami pushed his own clothing down and pushed both to the side of the bed, letting them slip to the floor. His lips wrapped around the other's member once more but he removed his thumb. His hand lifted to the other's lips. Grell blinked, lightly sucking on the others middle and pinky finger.

William sucked slowly, but forcefully on the red head's hardened member, glancing up at him as he sucked on his fingers. He felt Grell's teeth brush over his fingers, a shiver going through his own body. Those sharp pointy teeth...god forbid Grell got a chance to bite into him, he'd be left with permanent love marks. Though somehow, that idea appealed to the older Shinigami, but of course he wouldn't care speak of that thought. Grell's tongue swirled playfully along the others fingers, licking up them slowly and played with the tips of them.

William shivered and pulled his fingers away from the others mouth, moving them down and rubbed them against the red head's sensitive entrance once more, making their way in slowly. A small moan rolled over the younger Shinigami's lips, William nipped at his thighs. "You like it huh?"

"Y-Yes~" Grell squeaked, almost instantly tightening around William's fingers. "I...W-William!...D-Do me please!...I-I can't take it anymore!" he cried. His length throbbed, making it unbearable for the other, more so because he couldn't do anything about it. "W-Willi~am~ Please~" William purred. Oh he liked the other begging. Removing his fingers he hovered over the other, gazing down at him.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked softly, gazing down at the other.

"Dammit William! Quit teasing and just do me already! Dammit do me hard!" the red head cried, gazing up at the other. William adjusted his spectacles, his hands on the other's waist.

"Excuse me? I don't believe I heard you right..." William said softly, drawing circles on the other's hips.

Grell growled a bit. "Get it through your thick skull! Do I need to spell it out for you?!" Grell asked, a bit of attitude in his voice. "Fuck. Me. Now" he growled, a playfully evil smirk on his way.

The corner of William's mouth twisted into a big smirk. The tip of his member rested against Grell's entrance. "Oh? Now is that any kind of language for a lady?" he asked softly, tilting his head. Grell only whined. This wasn't fair! William was teasing him, and doing a good job at it! He liked this side of William, but he could only take so much teasing. Oh he'd get the other back alright. He'd get him.

William looked down at the other. "Well now what kind of language is that?" he asked, the smirk still on his face. "Surely a lady wouldn't have such a fowl tongue" he hummed, moving his member away from the other.  
Grell squealed. "NO! William please! Please Willi~am~ Please~" he purred. "Please~ I can't take it!..." His length throbbed furiously, the other's body shook slightly. "You said you loved me~ So prove to me that and make love to me..."  
William leaned down, forcefully pressing his lips to the red heads before entering the other slowly, a small cry coming from the younger Shinigami under him.

"I'm not hurting you am I?"  
"No...please continue..."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, it'll be over soon...I can handle it Willi~am~"

Taking the others word for it, the dark haired Shinigami continued to slowly push into the other. Grell whined every so often, a tiny cry coming from him. Even as his body tensed up, he tried to relax, making it easier for William. A small groan came from even William's lips. He loved how Grell tightened around him, he wished he would just do so, but he knew it would be easier on Grell for now if he didn't.

Suddenly, a loud moan came from the red head.  
William had found it, that one special spot that sent a wave of pleasure washing over the Shinigami.

His sweet spot.

The Shinigami's eyes seemed to roll back into his head as he squeezed his eyes shut. His body shook slightly as William pressed in further, another loud moan coming from the red head below him.

"W-William~!" he cried, his legs lifting up slightly so they rested on the other's shoulders. "P-Please...m-make it rough..." Grell mumbled softly.

William nodded. "I was going to anyway Sutcliff..." he whispered. He lifted Grell up by his waist, so Grell was more slanted, with the lower half of his body up. William was kneeling on the bed, holding Grell as he took up a fairly rough and fast pace of thrusting. Soon after, a loud string of moans came from the red head below him.  
Sure, to Grell, having been with a few people in his life, knew now what to expect and such. But William...William had himself angled so perfectly that with each thrust inwards, a new wave of pleasure overcame the Shinigami. A never ending pool of pure pleasure. Grell had no idea William knew just where to hit him, and so perfectly! Maybe William wasn't the boring, stuck up boss he thought he was too much. Grell's cheeks were forever flushed in a bright pink. Tugging at the restraints around his wrists he continued to moan as the other continued to thrust into him.

William, was receiving his own pool of pleasures. Grell had tightened around him quite a bit, sending pleasure through his own body with each movement he made. Even Grell's moans...they sent shivers through William's body from how hot they sounded to the dark haired Shinigami's ears. Was he really causing Grell this much pleasure?

Beads of sweat now coated William's slightly toned torso. He hadn't slowed down a bit, in fact he may of even sped up a bit, at least to Grell it seemed that way. The dark haired Shinigami breathed heavily, oh he was close...quite close indeed. Though Grell was too. The way he arched his back up, and bucked his hips a bit to William's movements let the older Shinigami knew it was almost his climax. His finger grasped around the red head's throbbing length, stroking it gently.

"T-Together G-Grell!" he grunted, stroking firmly. Grell's lower body shook.  
"I-I can't h-hold out m-much longer!" the red head cried.

"Try Grell! Come with me now..."  
"I'm trying!"  
"Look at me!"

Grell opened his eyes, his eyes filled with that of lust and desire. He met William's gaze, his own looking quite needy as well.  
"Together now..." he whispered, stroking Grell's impatient length.

The red head bucked his hips up with a loud moan. Soon enough his climax caused a loud moan to come from the younger Shinigami, tightening around William's length even more as a loud groan came from the older Shinigami as his climax finally came as well. A small groan came from the red head, feeling the hot liquid from the other hit against his sweet spot, his own falling and dripping along his quite sweaty stomach.

William's thrusts slowed down until he stopped completely, taking a few moments to catch his breath. His own body shook slight as it came down off the high he got of his recent climax, as did Grell's. Slowly, the dark haired Shinigami pulled out of the other and collapsed next to him panting. Grell laid there, his sensitive entrance quivering slightly. He could feel the others hot release inside him, and with all honestly, he liked it quite a bit.

William reached over and loosened the tie up from Grell's wrists and helped get his arms out. Grell shook slightly and turned onto his side, his head resting against William's chest. William put an arm around the other slightly, kissing the top of the younger Shinigami's head. Within only a few minutes, both of them were fast asleep, wrapped up tight in each others arms.

{ Well? How was that for some smut huh? Huh? I knew that last cliff hanger would get to you guys! haha. I've gotten some really nice reviews on this, and I really am glad to keep reading. No worries, our story has hardly begun yet! There will be plenty more }


	7. The Dream of Fate

William gritted his teeth, clenching his fist up tight. Darkness, complete and total darkness. Not to mention, he was chained up to a wall. The Shinigami grumbled to himself, trying to adjust his eyes to everything. His glasses weren't on yet...some how...somehow he saw perfectly. Blinking the dark haired Shinigami looked around carefully. This wasn't familiar...nothing here was familiar. Torches with bright flames lined a long pathway before, a throne sitting at the end. William squinted his eyes to look down at the throne. Somebody was sitting on it, but the shadows were hiding him perfectly.

"William T. Spears" a low voice boomed, echoing off the walls. "Welcome, to my home William...what do you think of it?" The voice asked.

"I'm chained up to a wall and I'm dripping sweat, so far I'm not impressed..." William answered softly, blinking at his own comment. Well, that had a bit of attitude in it.

"Oh you don't like it? That's a shame, I was hoping you'd come live with me...with us..." the voice answered back.

Us? Who was us? William blinked confused, but then he had his answer. Eyes, flaming red eyes glared out at him from all dark corners of the room. Eyes. Demon Eyes. William sighed deeply. Was this hell? Had his mind finally gone completely crazy that he was dreaming he was in hell now, chained up to the wall. Well...interesting.

"This is no dream Shinigami...no dream at all" the voice echoed once again off the walls, the demon eyes all disappeared from him sight. William blinked, how did he know what he was thinking?!

"I can read your thoughts William, they are like a book in front of me...I know what you're thinking, feeling, seeing...and that red head keeps getting in everything lately" The voice said darkly. "That disgusting little red head..."

"HEY Don't you DARE talk about him that way!" William yelled, struggling against the chains. Wait...he...just stood up for Grell now? He must of been going crazy, however...after how the night played out...he was far from crazy.

"Oh? You're feelings for him sparked when you yelled...hehe...you care for Grell Sutcliff do you not?" The voice asked, a mocking tone in his voice. "I do believe William T. Spears, that you are getting soft" he continued. William growled in his throat. How dare he! He was not...oh...maybe he had a point...

"What does Grell have to do with anything? Who are you? Why do you know us both? Are you causing my dreams?" William growled.

"My my William, so many questions~" The voiced answered with a chuckle. "Am I causing them? Oh William, I can do a lot but causing dreams I cannot...I can however, manipulate them, do as I wish among them." He said softly. "You see, I have chained you to the wall of my own home, but this is still your dream, coming from your very own thoughts, I'm simply making it better."

William growled more. Manipulating dreams? Well he had never heard of such things before! Who was this creep before him? Could it really be the devil himself? Why hide his face then? Oh of course, nobody had ever seen his true form before. Legends went, even Demon's themselves trembled with fear at the sight of Lucifer himself, yet they all follow this masked figure? William never did understand it.

"Now William...I know you, how does anybody not? William T. Spears. Current head of the Shinigami Dispatch Library. If I did not know you then who do you expect me to be? A rookie? Please William...I'm far much older then you yourself" he said proudly, a smirk seemed to show off from his shadowed figure. "The red head? Please...Jack the Ripper is quite a popular story down here you know...we just love talking about the Shinigami's that don't follow the rules~"

William hissed through his gritted teeth. All Shinigami's followed the rules!...Sort of...Grell bounced around a lot, pushing the line far too much, a couple times even crossing it. Yes, Grell had broken the rules big time, but a few others have as well, why was Grell so special to them.

Grell...his Grell. Grell Sutcliff was HIS now, and he was not going to let anybody, especially some masked figure messing with his mind, hurt him. Nobody would touch him, and anybody who tried would pay. The dark haired Shinigami stared at the ground.

"How's it feel William? Seeing without your glasses?" the voice asked. William looked up, so he really didn't have his glasses on huh?

"Yes being a demon has its perks yes? Your eye sight will be restored plus some. You'll be more stronger, less likely to die isn't it beautiful?" The voice asked with a mocking tone once more.

William glared at the figure. "Excuse me? I'm what?! I am a Shinigami! Just as I was yesterday, and the day before that! I have never been a demon!"

The voice stared to laugh, a dark, mocking laugh. One that shook the walls and sent shivers through spines. William even felt a shiver go through him. It was scary, even to him.

"Oh but William, I have manipulated your dream, even who you are...currently you are a Demon. A weak one at the moment yes, as it is just a dream...but William I can show you so much into being a demon when the day comes, you will not regret it"

"What do you mean when the day comes?!" William yelled, tugging on the chains.

"The day your fate is tested William...the day you have a choice to make...oh a pleasent choice it will be! I do hope you pick the right one dear William" The voice said, soundly quite...happy.

"Choice? Excuse me? I don't understand any of this! And you still have not yet explained why Grell is a part of this" William growled, tugging on the chains. The voice chuckled darkly again. The figure soon rose, crossing down the pathway until he stood directly in front of the dark haired Shinigami. His face covered by a cloak hood.

"Your choice will be made on the day of your fate...when Grell Sutcliff will die by my hands...and you will get the choice to die too, or to join us " as "us" was said again, the demon eyes filled the room once more.

William gulped, his face draining of all color. Grell was going to...d-die?! No William REFUSED to let anybody do that! Not now...not when he realized how he felt. He growled staring up at the other.

"You will NEVER touch one hair on Grell's head or I will kill you myself!" he hissed at the other, spitting on him.

A hand was soon wrapped around the other's throat, the hood removed the figure. A blonde man stood before him. His facial features made out to be a, quite handsome man. His eyes were that of a yellow, daggers as they stared into William's eyes.

"Kill? Me?...William William...Nobody has ever lived, trying to kill Lucifer..." he hissed, smirking.

William stared at him, his eyes cold. This was the famous Lucifer huh?...he spit on him again and hissed. "Kill me if you wish, but I will protect Grell at all costs...even with my life..." he growled.

"Willi~am~" a familiar voice cooed for him. The Shinigami blinked, his dream started to fade as his eyes blinked, a light blinding him. "Willi~am~ Wake up~ I made you breakfast!" Grell's voice called.

William glared at the fading figure of Lucifer, hissing softly. He had one goal now, and one goal only.

Protect Grell Sutcliff.

{So delayed chapter I know, but it's finals time I've been busy. Yes, I've left you another cliff hanger haha, but trust me it's worth it~ I'm glad you all are enjoying it! I really am It makes me excited to come home every day and write!}


	8. Promises

William groaned feeling somebody shaking him. Grunting as his face was shoved into a pillow, the dark haired Shinigami pushed his arms backwards to get whoever off him and look up. The Shinigami squinted, unable to see anything before him.

"Oh! Here you go Willi~am!" Grell cooed, placing the spectacles in William's hand.  
The older Shinigami took them and pushed them up onto his nose and turned onto his back, sitting up and faced Grell, trying to hide how surprised he looked.

Grell only wore a crimson red silk robe. Light, clear from how it flowed over the other's beautiful pale skin. It only got about midway down his thighs, a one side was off his shoulder. He only held it together with his hands at the moment, not even trying to cover it. William tried hard not to stare...try not to think about how beautiful Grell's body truly was under that robe. His legs, one dangled off the edge of the bed, the other up on it, bent inwards as he leaned forward towards the other. William closed his eyes and carefully brought his gaze back up to Grell's eyes when he reopened his eyes.

"Did you sleep okay William~? You kept yelling in your sleep, and hissing~ I was worried" Grell said softly, picking at some of the lace pattern along the edge of the robe. William stretched his arms up, realizing he himself only had the thin sheet covering the lower half of him. He shyly pulled it over him more, though he didn't know why. At this point, what did he have to hide from Grell?

"Yeah I uhm...I must of not agreed with my dreams that's all" he said softly, adjusting his glasses. "It's nothing to worry about though I'm fine." he said softly, still waking up a bit. William frowned slightly, putting a hand on William's cheek.

"You look ill...or something is on your mind...William dear~ Why do you look so sad?" Grell asked as he leaned forwards. He wrapped his arms around the other, resting his head against William's chest, glancing up at him slightly. "You don't...regret last night?...Do you?" he asked with a frown.

William quickly met his gaze. "No! Oh no Grell not one bit...I'm grateful for last night...finally just...giving into how I felt...I just...I uhm..."

Grell started to giggle and leaned in, kissing William deeply. "Ah just shut up, your lips belong against mine anyway, not talking~" he smirked. William blinked, each kiss the other gave him always gave his stomach that odd feeling. He felt his arms go numb and he could hardly speak. Each kiss, was just so passionate and powerful, even William felt weak with them.

Reaching towards the other, he cupped the red head's cheeks, staring into his eyes. The two were silent for a while, just gazing into each other's eyes. William had a promise. A huge promise, and William never broke his promises.

"Grell...listen to me...I...I need to make a promise to you okay?" Grell opened his mouth, for some snapping comment no doubt but William brushed his thumb across the other's pink lips. "Shh...I said listen..." Grell quickly closed his mouth, letting the other speak.

"Grell...I..." William stared deep into the other's eyes, thinking his words over carefully. "I'm making a promise to you now...okay? That I...I will always protect you alright?" he said softly, almost a whisper as if he thought people were hiding all over the room listening.

"I'm going to protect you...forever...from this day on...I don't know when, or how but I promise, with my life. I will do all I can to spear yours...Grell Sutcliff...I have learned I do love you, no matter how hard I tried to hide it, I just couldn't do it, so with my love, I offer you this promise..."

Grell gulped as he listened. William's tone was so serious, yet a loving meaning behind it. Many new sides of William were beginning to show now, and Grell liked it. Was this his sensitive side? William seemed almost upset in this promise...what was going on? Why did he need protecting?

"W-William...what...w-why are you protecting me? W-What's going on?" Grell asked, kind of...worried now.

William's fingers brushed over the others lips again. "I'm protecting you, because I love you Grell..." William answered softly, followed by a soft kiss to the other's lips.

He couldn't tell Grell of his dreams, of his visions. He didn't want to worry him, he knew Grell would be on edge then, but he was sure that's what Lucifer wanted. Nothing made sense to him. Why was he picking out Grell and him out of every Shinigami? He never got to hear the real reason to why Grell had to die, but he didn't care either. Grell may not be perfect, but...he was in his own special way.

Grell closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss slightly. William sure was acting weird, but he learned to just, not question it anymore. Once the kiss broke he pulled away, meeting William's gaze as he stroked his cheeks.  
"Okay William...but only if I make my promise to you" Grell said softly, laying on top of the other more. William blinked, adjusting his glasses.

"You have your own promise Grell? What is it?" William asked, quite interested in what the other had to promise.

Grell smiled softly. "I promise to be true to you...given my personality...in the past, nobody believed me to ever me true...but William I...I love you too...and I'm always true to the one I love..." he said quietly, drawing circles on William's chest.

The dark haired Shinigami chuckled softly. "Oh Grell..." he said with a light smile. "I'm sorry ever thinking you were just a screw up...no you're special in your own way..." he said softly.

Grell giggled, looking up at the other. "I like seeing you smile William...maybe you should try it more often hmm?" he asked with a smirk. "Or move your body for often like how you moved it last night...that was perfect~" William rolled his eyes. Only Grell would turn this right back to that. But he got his promise out, and Grell even had his own.

"Just remember that Grell...my promise" William sat as the red head got up, shyly crossing his legs as he watched the other.

"I know William, I won't forget it! I promise" he said with a smirk. "Now put something on~ Or don't I don't mind" Grell cooed with a wink. "I made breakfast, and I'd like you to eat it this time...I promise~ It tastes good!" he cooed.

William rolled his eyes again. "Grell, I'm not so sure of your food...I'm really not" he said softly, sitting up more.

Grell pouted and crawled into bed with the other pushing him backwards. "Oh Willi~am~ Why not? It really is good! It may not look it but I promise it is!"

Promise.

William knew now, anytime Grell would promise something, he'd always mean it. He smiled softly. "Okay...I'll try it, but if I don't like it then...hmm..."  
"If you don't like it you can bend me over and tie me up, leaving me there all day to do as you wish too!" Grell added quickly with a smirk, causing William to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really? I fell as if that's some type of fantasy you have Sutcliff" William said. He pushed the blanket sheets to the side and stood slowly, causing Grell to giggle as he bent down to pick up his under garments and pants and pulled them on.

"Oh it looks so much larger in the sunlight~" Grell purred, causing a deep blush to form on William's cheek. "Oh and William? As much as I like being tied up, I don't like being bent over in the process" Grell cooed, walking to the bedroom door to head to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah? Then what do you like Sutcliff?" William asked following after, when he adjusted his pants.

Grell giggled. "I like being tied up, forced onto my stomach or back and be blindfolded. Being teased until I beg...being spanked and talked to in such a dirty fashion you can make me come just on that" Grell cooed, leaning against the door frame in awe as he spoke before stepping out of the room.

"I just may have to do that!" William called after him, it did seem like it would be a quite...interesting evening.

Grell's head poked back into the bedroom a smirk on his face. "Promise?" he asked with a giggle.

William looked up, gazing at him. A small smile crept over his lips again as he walked towards the other, kissing his cheek. Aside from trying to help Grell by no telling him of his dreams and visions, the dark haired Shinigami was going to be honest with him from this point on. Never lying, or breaking promises, he'd be sure to keep to each and everyone.

"Promise." He answered softly, holding onto Grell's hand as he led him out to the kitchen for breakfast.

{ So my finals are next week, so I may not have too many chapters up next week until maybe Friday? Anyway~ Here's a little love scene~ Dirty talk~ Nothing smut like yet again though, but I promise! More to come! I've gotten reviews, some people are a tad confused at what is going on? I'm sorry if it's hard to follow, though if it's because you are unsure why this is happening, you'll just have to keep reading to find out! I won't be giving any spoilers! I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this though :3 I love reading the reviews on it and how everybody feels please keep them coming :3 I will keep the Chapters coming~ }


	9. Concerns are Simply Reality

Finally giving into Grell, William tried the red head's breakfast and found it not only edible, but bursting with different flavors as well. If this was breakfast, maybe he should eat the dinner Grell cooked sometimes as well. Getting dressed was a blast too. Grell just wouldn't stop teasing the older Shinigami. Laying across the bed with his robe barely covering the lower half of his body. Throwing his arms around William and unbuttoning his shirt as soon as he had it perfect. Grell just wouldn't stop.

"Sutcliff, we're going to be late if you continue this game and won't get dressed" William said softly, finally adjusting his tie since now Grell let him get it on.

The red head pouted, grabbing William by the tie and spun him around. "Always working with you~ Relax sometimes okay?" he smirked, kissing the other's cheek. "We won't be late, if it were a minute before walking in late, somehow you'd still get there on time...hell William you could be an hour late and find some way to get there in time still" he smirked.

William couldn't help but let a small smirk pull at his lips. Smiling was something he had been doing quite often with the red head around now. He didn't mind, though of course, it would only last so long.

Grell reluctantly began to get dressed for work that morning, pushing off his robe and letting the thin piece of fabric fall to the edge of the bed. He seemed to take just the extra about of care to make himself look perfect, as usually and William couldn't help but watch.

"Oh...Grell...look I uhm...I don't want this getting out at work..." William started, pushing up his spectacles.

Turning the red head blinked and tilted his head. "What do you mean William dear?" he asked softly. Oh dear...William was ashamed of him wasn't he? The younger Shinigami stopped what he was doing and watched him, almost demanding an answer.

William could sense the sudden change in mood from the other, he could only image what Grell was thinking . "I mean I don't want the whole Library to find out okay? If the other Shinigami's learn I've gone soft on somebody, such as you, I will never get respect from them again, can you understand that?"

Grell couldn't help but smirk. "Oh William dear, you were ANYTHING but soft with me~" he purred, winking at him. William just gave him a cold stare. Oh dear, those sexual comments...would this be a regular thing with the other now? William could only hope not.

"Of course I understand Willi~am~! I won't tell anybody, besides, who would believe me anyway? Well maybe Ronald..." Grell mumbled.

"Well don't tell even Ronald okay? Besides...isn't what we have special? Why tell the whole world, I find it more special just between us don't you?" William spoke in a hushed tone, bringing a hand to Grell's cheek.

"O-Oh yes William dear~" he cooed, leaning in and kissed him quickly before pulling away. "Now now~ Come along~ Surly you don't want to be late hmm?" Grell smirked.  
"Watch it Sutcliff...Watch it" William grumbled, grabbing his scythe before they stepped out the door.

xxx

Once the two returned to work, William went straight to his office, leaving only Grell to watch him go. The red head frowned slightly but remembered, keep quiet. He shrugged it off and walked around the library.

"Grell~" a spunky voice called over. Soon enough Ronald's figure appeared in front of the red head.

"Hey Ronnie~ What's up?" Grell asked with a smile, stopping and leaned on the wall.

"I want to know what happened! With William...what'd he say to you? What'd he do? Comeon' tell me~ Spill it! You know you want to~" Ronald rambled as he waited for the answers. "Well come on talk!"

It took Grell a few moments, but he remembered the day before. How he fought Bart and William said he'd talk to him at home. The red head smiled softly, not a word about last night.

"Oh well you know William~ He yelled at me for a bit" Grell said, though he mind thought of how William undressed him instead. "Few good knocks to the head, I felt like I was under arrest or something~" He mumbled, remembering how William tied him up, teasing him until he begged. "Finally he just did m-...I mean he let me go to sleep then!...Yeah I was so tired after that" Grell said, trying to hide the embarrassing look on his face.

Ronald started to laugh. "You seem out of it today Grell~ He didn't let you sleep enough~ Hey well I got to get going, I got work to do~ I'll see you later!" Ronald cooed before darting off.

"Tootles Ronnie~" Grell cooed after him and turned back around. The library was quiet, dead quiet. Nobody seemed to be around, that was odd. The Shinigami looked around for a bit, but nobody. Not one other in sight. Looking up the stairs to William's office the red head shook his head and checked in the "To-Do" list for the day. Checking over each name and death carefully, Grell glanced back up to the office. He knew William would really yell at him if he skipped out on his work to go try and seduce him, so with a huff and a pout on his face, Grell checked to make sure he had his twin scissors with him before leaving the library to ted to his work.

xxx

William gasped, coughing slightly as he picked himself up off the floor of his office. Another vision had struck him just as he closed the door. The dark haired Shinigami groaned as he pulled himself to his desk and sat in his chair, bent over as if he were going to be sick. These visions were really starting to affect him, and they were always the same. The red blur, the flames, a bloody heap of mess which he made out to be Grell. It just...didn't make any sense! How Grell always looked at the end of the visions...bloody, hutched over like that...as if he was tortured. William gulped, pushing that thought from his mind.

No.

No he swore to the other he would protect him. If those visions were being caused by Lucifer, hints to how he would kill Grell it only angered William more. It made him more willing to protect the other at all costs. But many pieces still were not there.

If these visions were being caused by Lucifer, why would he be showing William what is to happen? To try and change it? Trick him? William didn't know. He decided not to trust the visions, but he did trust the fact that Lucifer would try to torture Grell before giving him a final blow. William straightened up when his head stopped spinning a bit.

Also, just when did this attack plan to happen? Would Lucifer make a big show of it? He knew how William felt of the other now, he would figure that if he really wanted to kill Grell, it would be some big sick show to him. He watch the Shinigami die, watch William fall apart before him. What did he think? He'd become so depressed he'd become a demon?

That was the last thing.

Why him and Grell? Why was Lucifer so interested in William becoming a Demon, but Grell had to die? That didn't make the most sense to him. Nothing was explained, not even a clue as to why he and the red head were key interests to the Demon world now. He knew Grell flirted and such with Sebastian Michaelis, demon butler to young Earl Ciel Phantomhive. However, in the few times of...forced meeting with the demon, although he was quite annoyed by Grell, he sure didn't seem like one to go and blab to the devil himself demanding he be killed.

The fact that he was under contract to Ciel sure didn't help that either. After all, there is only so much time in a day. Devoting your life to one person, well time is just a mere thing as your life becomes theirs.

With a shaky hand, William looked to the window, gazing out the glass sheepishly as he turned his head.

Grell was out there alone, doing only what William asked of him for years now, and William really wanted him to stop working? He had to protect Grell, he just had to. But how without the whole Library getting suspicious?

xxx

"Dodge, twist, duck, dodge...jump" Grell's mind played over repeatedly as he jumped along roof tops, dodging objects here and there, slipping, ducking under others. The red head had lost sight of the next name on his list. He had his eye on the guy carefully, but he just...vanished. The Shinigami looked around carefully, looking over the edge of roof tops and carefully eyeing each and every living thing that walked by. The red head jumped down into an ally way and walked along the edge of the building, huffing slightly.  
"William is going to kill me..." he whined looking around. He stood quietly, until he heard a scream. "Oh there you are~" He cooed and darted off in the direction of the scream. All he knew of this soul's death was murder, but he didn't know by who. Coming into a dead end he stared at the mangled body on the ground, a pool of blood forming around him, behind him, a figured cloaked in black.

"Ahh...so you're the red head...oh he told me you work this area...made you out to sound like some type of prostitute at first I swear..." a voice said with a chuckle from under a hood.

"Who are you?" Grell asked softly, stepping towards the other as the man's Cinematic records bursted into the air. Grell reached up with his scissors, but grunted as a fist made contact with his chest, pushing him backwards. The Shinigami found himself against the wall, on the ground as he watched the figure take the human's soul instead.

"Ahh...thank you...I was getting quite hungry..." The voice chuckled from under the hood.

"Demon..." Grell spat. Oh great, he lost the soul. William would be thrilled...not.

Standing up weakly the red head dusted himself off and growled. "I had to collect that...now you're going to get me in trouble...you must pay..." Grell growled, holding up his scissors, ready to fight.

The demon just began laughing. "Those?! Those are what you use for a Death Scythe?! Oh my~ You are destined for death"

Grell looked at him confused. He was destined for death? No he felt this demon was instead. He lunged forward, scissors ready to stab into the other's chest, but Grell found his hair get grabbed, a foot in his gut and soon enough he was on the ground again.

"Oh my~ On your knees is what you enjoy most hmm? Maybe we should keep you as a personal pet instead~" The demon chuckled, pushing the other backwards. Grell grumbled as a foot rested on his chest.

"So weak...you hardly seem to be trying and it's quite sad Shinigami...why not right me?" The demon hissed, leaning his weight down on his foot.

Grell growled, throwing one of the scissors up at the other, which dug right into the Demon's stomach. A low growl came from him as he backed up. Grell jumped to his feet and grabbed the scissor and ripped it out, facing his opponent and growled.

"How dare you talk to a lady in such a way!" he yelled, throwing his arms up and aimed the scissors down at the other. The demon crossed his arms, blocking off the attack and twisted Grell's body slight as he tossed him to the side again.

"Oh my...I do believe some assistance is in order...hehe..." a very...cheery voice chuckled from above him. Grell blinked, spitting out dirt and a bit of blood and looked up to see none other than Undertaker himself, his legendary scythe in hand.

"Sutcliff~ Still using those Scissors? Surely those are no tools when it comes to fighting off demons~" he chuckled at the other. "Now...if you don't mind...I have a demon to deal with~" he smirked, lunging forwards.

Grell stared in awe, forcing himself to sit up.

Well...he sure wasn't destined to die today!...Right?

{Demons here Demons there, Demons everywhere. I felt this was a good time to bring in Undertaker, don't you guys think? haha I do hope you enjoy chapter 9, finals this week so I may not update very much, but I will try my best to!}


	10. Sugar and Spice

Metal clashing to the ground, against the wall, against everything but the target! Grell watched in shock. This demon was fast, clearly Undertaker was not prepared for that. The retired Shinigami picked up his pace and swung once again with his scythe, catching the arm of the Demon who growled and jumped backwards.

"I have strict orders not to kill, only torture with warnings" the Demon hissed towards the retired Shinigami. Undertaker merely chuckled, taking another swing at the Demon, catching his leg and making him stumble backwards, yet somehow he stood his ground. Undertaker frowned slightly as he swung up again, the two lunging forwards at each other.

Grell stood and dusted himself off. Taking his scissors he jumped into the fight once more, now feeling much for confident that Undertaker himself was fighting as well. But this Demon was not new at this game. He easily dodged and ducked attacks, yet Undertaker did keep cutting his arms up. The demon snickered, leaping up onto a roof top as he stared down at the two Shinigami's.

"This game was fun, maybe next time will be better though...for me at least" he snickered, jumping off. Just a strand of blond hair showing from under the cloaks hood.

Grell growled as he watched him leap off. He turned to the Undertaker, who's scythe had...disappeared from sight? Grell did always find him creepy. Sure he was the one all Shinigami's looked up to, but Grell found him creepy either way.

"Grell Sutcliff~" he sung happily with a slight chuckle in his voice. "Why play with Demons today? Don't you have work William is making you do~" he giggled, watching the red head carefully.

"I...well yeah but...I wasn't doing anything with him! He showed up and...you showed up...why are you here anyway?" Grell asked, carefully placing the twin scissors back into his jacket pockets and looked up.

Smirking Undertaker walked past Grell, to the body laying behind him. "Where there is a body, I am there~" he sung with a chuckle. Without any hesitation or sign of weakness, Undertaker lifted up the lifeless, bloody body and looked to Grell.

"Be more careful hmm? William doesn't like when his workers are injured~ Less work gets done" Undertaker said, his smirk never leaving his face. "Hehe...say hello to William for me~" he sung, walking off without another word.

Grell crossed his arms. "Well good-bye to you too" he mumbled under his breath and looked around. He just hoped that Demon wouldn't be stalking him for the day now. Looking at his To Do list he jumped up onto the roof tops once again, taking off to finish the day's work.

xxx

Returning to the library late that evening, Grell stretched as he sat himself down in a chair by a fire place. He laid his head back against the back of the chair and closed his eyes. He had been on guard all day, with the Demon's attack. It wasn't the attack that bothered him, it was more the fact of how he spoke to the other. He seemed to know Grell. He knew what area he worked in, he knew who he was after and he even seemed to know Grell himself. The Shinigami shivered slightly at the thought.

A pair of hands ran down the red head's cheeks, brushing them lightly and let a gloved finger cross over his lip. Grell jumped up with a startled cry and turned, only to be facing William. The dark haired Shinigami tilted his head to the side. "Jumpy are we?" he asked softly. He took a seat down on an empty chair. "Must of been a long day for you hmm? I do apologize, but work is work...even I have to have you do it" he said softly.

Grell relaxed slightly and lowered himself back into the chair following William's gaze into the flames. William seemed almost...angered staring into them. To William, the flames reminded him all too much of his dreams, while to Grell. It seemed a bit...romantic to him.

"Undertaker stopped by..." William sat softly, his gaze not leaving the flames.

Grell swallowed. "O-Oh?...He doesn't visit often...that's good..."

"He told me about the Demon Grell..." he mumbled softly. Grell frowned and looked down at his hands.

"Did you see his face Grell?" William asked looking up to him, and noticed he looked upset. "Hey...I'm not upset with you..." he softly. His voice seemed light, not cold and strict like William normally had it.

Grell shyly looked up at William. "Oh...I...I know It's just...it just creeped me out William that's all...he talked as if he knew me, and that defiantly was not my Bassy~" he whined, crossing his arms.

"Did you see a face?" William asked softly. Leaning over he pushed Grell's hair behind his ears, waiting for an answer.

"No...but he's blond...I saw a lock of hair as he took off...that's all I know...his eyes didn't leave that Demon blaze so that's all I know" Grell said softly, looking up to William. William frowned slightly, yet he still felt it was safer if he didn't tell Grell of his dreams. But he would have to make some changes, with Demon's following Grell now? What was this sick game?!

"Hmm...Grell...I'll reinstate your Scythe...if Demon's are lurking around, you'll need something to protect yourself with more hm?" William said softly. Grell's eyes lit up, jumping to his feet and made his famous rock hand pose.

"Oh~ YES!" he squealed, wiggling his body back and forth. "OH WILLIAM~ THANK YOU~!" he cried.

"Okay Sutcliff calm down...I'll give it to you in the morning" William sat adjusting his glasses. "Don't make me have to take it away again.."

"Oh Willi~am~ Couldn't you punish me like a big boy instead?" Grell cooed with a smirk, causing William to roll his eyes. "We're at work Sutcliff..." he said softly. Grell stepped forwards, spreading his legs to the side and jumped into William's lap, facing the dark haired Shinigami with a smirk.

"Nobody is around..." he whispered softly. "All I want is a little kiss~" he cooed softly, his fingers trailing down the other's chest.

A smile pulled at William's lips before he finally gave in, leaning up and pressed his lips to the red head's.

William held Grell by his waist as the younger Shinigami's arms wrapped around his neck, their lips firmly locked together. Grell pressed his body against the other as much as he could the way the two were positioned.

"Uhm...W-William?..." a nervous, almost pleased voice asked from behind them.

William quickly pushed Grell backwards, who fell off the Shinigami and landed on the floor smacking his head. "H-Hey! N-Not nice!" he whined, rubbing the back of his head.

William jumped up and turned around to face a grinning Ronald, William's face instantly turned a dark red. "K-Knox! You should be working!" he yelled.

Ronald continued to smirk. "I finished, I came to tell you that there were a few demons lurking around the area, they didn't seem to be bother anybody, more looking for somebody. I didn't know if we should be concerned or not." He looked down at Grell who was getting up with a whine. "Pushing your lovers off of you isn't very nice William~" Ronald said with a chuckled.

"He's not!...I mean...we're not...uhm..." William glanced to Grell, who watched him almost hurt. Was William embarrassed by him?

"Really? You don't hold somebody's waist like that without something going on William~ Didn't look like you were protesting much either" Ronald said. "I won't tell anybody if that's what you're worried about" he said softly, still grinning.

William glared at him. "Wipe that smirk off your face, and you better not...the Shinigami's hardly listen to begin with, they never will if they find out I'm soft on Sutcliff now"

Ronald nodded. "Of course, I'm sorry to bother you...anyway the Demons..."

"Yes, if they aren't causing any harm, leave them be. Don't do or start anything you'll regret, tell the others the same" William said, adjusting his glasses.

"Of course sir!" Ronald said, turning to walk off but glanced back at them. "It's about time you gave into him William~" he laughed.

"Watch it Knox!" William yelled after him. He turned to Grell and touched his cheek gently. "Are you okay?"

Grell pushed his hand away. "I'm fine...excuse me..." he said softly, keeping his eyes down. William grabbed his wrist and spun him around to face him, arms tight around the others waist.

"Grell...please...you know I didn't mean that...I'm still adjusting to this...I haven't felt like this in years...I...I told you why I don't want the whole library knowing...Ronald won't go telling everybody...please don't be upset with me..."

Grell kept his eyes off William's. He didn't seem to be buying it, he still felt as if William just was so embarrassed to be seen with him.

William turned his head and kissed him deeply, a hand on his cheek while the other was still tight around his feminine waist.

Grell lightened up a bit and gave into the kiss, returning it. William even playfully bit his lower him, getting a smirk out of the red head. Once the two pulled away Grell continued to smirk.

"You make it hard to be mad at you when you kiss me like that!" he chuckled, licking his lips. William smiled softly at him. Grell did feel quite special when he got to see the other smile.

"Come on...let's go home...the thought of you in the robe again makes me honestly not want to come to work tomorrow if you'd wear it all day..." William said softly.

"Oh really Willi~am~?" Grell smirked and started laughing. "If that is all I have to do to get you to take ONE day off, then I will wear nothing but that robe~" he cooed. He grabbed hold of William's hand. William looked down at them before smiling softly and walked off with the red head to go home for the evening.

xxx

William leaned back in his chair with a small smile on his face. He had really been missing out all these years on Grell's cooking. His dinner, was maybe even better then breakfast! Steak cooked perfectly on both sides and in the center. Mashed potatoes with a homemade gravy that just blew William's mind. He didn't know what Grell put in it, but it just tasted so perfect different seasonings and all in the meat. Even the mixed vegetables Grell had steamed for him were covered in a mix of seasonings. William really wished he had eaten Grell's food sooner!

"Oh my...that was delicious!" he called to the red head, who had disappeared out of the kitchen. "I can't wait to see what's for desert~"

Grell giggled, standing in the doorframe that led into the kitchen. "If you lay down, I can be a cherry on top~ Or maybe a Strawberry covered in sticky sugar~" he purred. William blinked confused and turned around to look at the red head. Grell had his back leaned against the frame, one arm up and one foot propped up behind him. Nothing on expect that robe William loved all so much. William's eyes widened, oh now he got what Grell's comments meant.

"Hmm..." he thought, looking the other over. "Both sound quite tempting...but I don't want to choose just one~" he said softly, getting up and walked towards the other. "I'd like both~" he whispered softly.

Grell giggled softly. "Oh my? Greedy tonight are we William Dear?" he smirked, he backed away and turned, moving his body in a seductive way as he walked down the hall, making his way into his own room this time.

William smirked to himself and followed after the red head. By the time he got to Grell's bedroom a shiver went through his body as he gazed at the other laying across the bed.

Grell's room was red. Just...completely red, for the most part. The carpet was a crimson, almost as if it was soaked in blood. The walls a lighter red, but in the corners were a lace, Victorian style pattern in black. A couple shelves lined here and there with some small items. Pictures and such. William glared at the few Grell had of Sebastian. That damned Demon...but he knew, Grell was his now, and if you knew anything about Grell Sutcliff it was that he was loyal. He'd never cheat. Though his room was not the neatest, at least to William's standards, it was quite lovely. The bed had a see through black fabric, hanging over the posts at the top of the bed that draped over the sides. Crimson silk sheets lined the bed itself, black cotton bedding under the sheets. Grell laid on his side, one leg bent up, head rested in his hand. His thin robe sliding down his thigh. It was so short already...this pose hardly had it cover anything.

William gulped as he stepped in the room, closing the door as he gazed at the Shinigami through the light black fabric around the bed.

"Willi~am~" the red head purred softly, licking his lips. "I made a new decision~" he cooed softly.

"W-What's that?" William asked softly. His mouth was nearly watering. Oh dear...just staring at the red head like this was making his pants tight.

"Cream filled cherry pastry" Grell cooed softly with a smirk.

{ I finished my first final today! Next one is Thursday~ But I felt I did good on todays! So why not reward myself with the beginning to some smut? Ah yes, I felt a few of you would enjoy some smut as well~ I plan for this story to be filled with lots of it, so you have been warned! Also, many of you are asking why Lucifer is trying to make William a Demon and telling him Grell will die. I can't tell you! It will ruin the story! You'll just have to keep reading~ But I feel a smut was needed once again, so enjoy~ }


	11. Passion & Lust

{So I promised I'd give a warning so here is the warning. If you are destined to get nosebleeds due to hot intense smut moments I suggest you grab a bunch of tissues, maybe a towel. This chapter is packed with it, Enjoy}

William pushed the fabric around the bed to the side and crawled into bed, hovering over Grell. He kicked his shoes off before sitting on the red head's bed, pulling him up into his lap. Grell smirked as their lips connected, not rough, but a passionate kiss. The kind that made Grell weak at the knees and William's heart pound. The kind that sparks flew as soon as those lips connected. The kind that everyone dreamed about, but very few ever have happen.

Grell's arms slide around William's neck, his fingers running up through his dark hair and let it get tangled with his fingers. William's own arms wrapped tight around the red head's thin waist, pulling him as close as he possibly could. Grell's legs wrapped around William's waist, tightening so he too was as close as he could get.

William's mouth opened slightly and immediately Grell's tongue was exploring his mouth. Their tongues danced in a fight for dominance, curling around each others, a game of tug-o-war going on as well. Grell put up a good fight, showing no sign of giving into William. His hands dropped from the other's hair, running down his shoulder to his chest. His finger traced along William's collar bone then soon worked at the buttons of William's work coat. He worked slowly, carefully unbuttoning each one and pushed it backwards. William lifted his shoulders and shrugged it off, Grell picked it up and slid it out of the way, letting it slide off the bed. It seemed scattered clothing would line the room once again.

William's hands lifted off the other's waist, tracing up his body and slipped a finger under the top of the robe the other wore. His finger touched the other's chest and dragged down, sending a shiver through the red head, who smirked as they frenched. William's finger however stopped, right at Grell's waist line. A small whine of protest came from the younger Shinigami, but William's hand lifted to his cheek and held his head closer to him.

Grell's fingers continued to undress the other. Now unbuttoning William's work shirt he unbuttoned that and William again, lifted his shoulders and shrugged it off. Grell again, pushed it to the side and it soon slipped to the floor. William's tongue unraveled from Grell's and licked against his lover's razor sharp teeth. It felt like a paper cute along his tongue as he did so. Grell must of grown so used to that because a bit of blood was drawn from William's tongue. The dark haired Shinigami pulled back and licked his lip. It didn't bother him. Placing his hands on the other's thighs he slowly ran his fingers up the other's leg, hardly touching him, just brushing the skin. Another shiver went through the red head as William reached his waist line and lifted an eyebrow.

"Just what are you wearing under this Grell?" he asked softly as his fingers ran along a lace feeling fabric.

Grell blushed lightly. "Just a little something...the feel of silk along my private areas really do get me excited and it's rude if a Lady is excited before her partner even touches her~" he purred softly.

William lifted his eyebrow again and ran his fingers along the other's front. The fabric did feel like that of lace, he only imaged what it looked like. "Indeed...it would be disappointing if my lady was excited without me"

Grell's blush only grew as William referred to him as his lady. This kind of love was something the Shinigami dreamed of. He had relationships, one night stands, everything. But he never had this. Somebody who loved him. Loved him for their own reasons, who even thought of him as their lover, their Lady. William had always been strict, forceful and dominate. That's what drove Grell to him. Grell always searched for Dominance in a man, that's why Sebastian was always the one he flirted with often, but he knew William. How William ordered him around, put him in his place. It was all a turn on for the red head. He was an even better lover then even Grell's wildest dreams thought up...and Grell would NOT complain about that.

William however, fell for Grell for the completely opposite reasons. He loved how feminine he was, how he wasn't scared to hide it. Sure, all the Shinigami's kissed up to him, but Grell...didn't really. He kissed up, but that was when he messed up and he was scared William would fire him. William could never fire him. He trained with Grell, they became Reapers together and since then William's feelings only grew. William liked order, following rules and such, but Grell. Grell did his own thing. He worked how he wanted, even when he wanted but yet he still not (most) of his work done. Grell had his own style, creative and...beautiful. Even though William tried his hardest to hide it, he loved Grell's outfits.

Both of them were glad William gave into his feelings. But nobody was happier then William himself.

Even with the dreams, how Lucifer spoke of killing Grell, William pushed those thoughts from his mind. He would protect Grell, he'd do anything to protect Grell and he knew that, so now. Now he would push those thoughts aside, and show Grell love.

Not like the night before, no William had no plans of making tonight rough. Sweet, passionate...Grell would be his. Grell would not be a boyfriend, a fling, that joke of the office who claims he made it with the boss. No, Grell Sutcliff would be his lover. His true love, the one who he would wake up to in the morning, who he'd fall asleep with at night. Who he'd make love to every night if he wanted, who he'd surprise out of the blue with gifts. A stolen kiss in the library, winks and smiles during the day. Grell Sutcliff would not be a co-worker. Grell Sutcliff would be his lover.

The one he'd give up his life for.

Grell's hands rested against William's bare chest,, his fingers running down to feel the other's slightly toned torso. William looked at him, Grell's eyes gazed up to meet his. Their gaze held, a hunger for lust in each other's eyes. William brushed along Grell's cheek, pushing some of his hair behind his ears. He smiled softly and took the other by the hips, lifting him up slightly and laid him down, spread his legs and leaned over him. He kissed along the other's neck, biting slightly, getting a soft squeak from the younger Shinigami. A hand ran up the younger Shinigami's leg once again as William sucked softly on a small patch of the red head's neck.

Grell moaned softly as his neck was sucked on. His eyes closed, his arms lifting up and his fingers once again tangled with William's hair.

William sucked harder on Grell's neck, biting a bit as well. Grell moaned a bit louder, William's hand traveled up the other's leg more, stroking his fingers light and once again stopped once he felt the lace fabric. Pulling away from his neck, William looked up at the red head. A dark purple mark now in plain sight on Grell's neck, not that he cared. William moved down, his fingers slipping under the other's robe and untied the small bow Grell made on it, pulling the top to the side to expose the other's chest. Grell watched him and smiled softly, a light blush seemed permeate on his cheeks.

William's fingers lightly brushed up the others sides and moved across his chest, flicking over the other's hardened nubs. Grell shivered again and laid his head back as William leaned down and licked softly against one, then the other. Grell purred, tugging at William's hair a bit. William pitched each hardened nub slightly, twisting them just a bit to get a soft moan from the younger Shinigami under him.

"W-Willi~am~..." The red head moaned in a hushed tone, tugging at his hair.

William kissed down the others stomach, continuing to twist and pull as he side so. He looked up at the other and pulled his hands away, pushing the robe to the side, smirking at what he saw.

Lace alright. Strictly lace. Crimson lace panties with a black lace hem is what the Shinigami wore. They were see through, hardly covering at all given how tight they were as well. The red head giggled softly at William's reaction. His eyes had widened as he gazed down at the thin piece of fabric the Shinigami had chosen to wore.

"These are my special ones...nobody had ever seen them before you William Dear~" Grell said softly.

William smirked a bit. "Oh? Well, I feel as if they should be removed they look so tight already...I wouldn't want you to rip them~"

Grell giggled softly, lifting his hips a bit. William looped a finger under one side and run it around to the front, where his teeth bit down onto the fabric. He let go of it and slowly worked them down off the other. It took a bit of work, but William finally got them down, off the other completely and tossed them to the side. Grell smirked, crossing his legs a bit to hide his already hardened member, though either way his legs would be spread open once again.

William, now kneeling in front of the other had loosened his pants up, letting them slide down to his knees. Rolling over he pulled them off, as well as his own under garments.

"Willi~am~ I think you need a cute pair of underwear too~" Grell cooed, smirking.

William looked to him and smirked. "Maybe I'll just wear those panties to work tomorrow"

Grell smirked. "Oh? I'll make a deal with you" he cooed softly.

William lifted his eyebrow. "Oh? What would that be?"

Grell giggled. "You come first, you wear those all day tomorrow...I come first...hmm...I'll work over time no complaints"

William shook his head. "No no, you come first you will work overtime and do anything I ask for one day, no complaints" he said with a smirk.

Grell smiled softly, spreading his legs out to the side a bit. "Deal"

William smiled softly and leaned down, kissing the other deeply. He held the other by his waist, pulling him up to wrap his arms around him, Grell's arms once again wrapped around the older Shinigami's neck, pulling him down as Grell lowered himself back down onto his back. William ran his hands up the other's body lifting his arms and forced Grell to sit up again. He pulled the robe off of the other's pale skin and tossed it to the side with the rest of their clothing. He crawled forward, pushing Grell back slowly leaning down to kiss him deeply. His hands made their way down the other's body again, lightly brushing the skin as they worked down his torso and around his thighs. He lifted Grell's legs up, resting them on his shoulders as he leaned down, pressing his lips to the other gently.

Grell returned the kiss, another shiver sent through him feeling the other's throbbing member rest against his entrance. His arms wrapped around the other's neck firmly as they kissed.

With his arms around the others tiny waits, William made sure the red head was positioned in a way comfortable to the both of him, before entering the other.

He felt, even more amazing then the night before, but perhaps that was because William wasn't rushing this time. He took the time in entering the other male, listening to the loud gasp mixed in with a moan that Grell released. The red head squirmed under him slightly, in a bit of a hurry it seemed for William to push into his sweet spot. William however took his time still. The way the red head's body tightened around his throbbing member was driving him insane, the moans that came from him sure weren't helping either. William released the other's hips, resting his arms on either side of the other and kissed him again. Grell continued to squirm, so William finally gave in. Shifting himself around he leaned upwards, pushing against the other's sweet spot and began to thrust, slowly, passionately. Each movement rubbing against that one spot.

Grell let out a cry of pleasure as soon as the other rubbed against that spot. His arms tightened around William's neck as did his body around the other's length. His nails dug into William's back, making the dark haired Shinigami grunt and let out a slight groan.

Though he felt the pain from the other's nails, the pain mixed in with the pleasure he was getting himself...it was a pleasant feeling...and he didn't mind the least bit. He continued his gently thrusts, though he did speed up a bit. He kept them as gentle as he could, allowing maximum pleasure for the two of them. Grell's moans overpowered given how loud they were, yet William had a few of his own moans roll over his lips, hardly heard though. His body shook, the need to pound into the other Shinigami was taking over but William wanted this to be romantic, passionate, and he'd do anything he could to keep it that way.

"W-Willi~...am~..." Grell mumbled through his moans, arching his hips up, his own hardened member throbbing violently.

William reached down, grasping the other's length and stroked lightly, running his thumb along the head of it. He continued to thrust, keep Grell's legs out while they stayed up on his shoulders.

"Your...Y-Your really tight...S-Sutcliff..." he grunted slightly, gripping the silk sheets with his free hand, the other stroking Grell at a fast pace.

Grell moaned more, digging his nails into William's back even more. "I...I...W-William!" he moaned loudly. "I...you...you do this...e-every night...a-and I won't be!" he scampered, a small smirk on his face.

William gripped the sheets even tighter, picking up the pace slightly. Oh no. His climax, he felt it. He would soon, their bet...would Grell really win that bet? William thought about it, but soon his mind was elsewhere as Grell spoke again.

"N-Never leave me..." he whispered through his moans, his legs trembling.

William kept thrusting, his free hand, as shaky as it was pressed to the red head's cheek. His thumb stroked it slightly, their eyes meeting with the fiery hunger of lust in them.

"N-Never..." William grunted, leaning down. "I-I Promise..." he whispered, pressing their lips together once again. His eyes closed, holding the kiss for as long as he possibly could as he continued his movements.

Grell dug his nails in more, drawing a bit of blood. William could feel it, the sweat that was building up on his back stung the new wounds, but once again the pleasure and pain mixture was overwhelming, and William couldn't help but moan through that as well. That feeling was amazing to him, but not as amazing as how Grell was making him feel. The dark haired Shinigami moaned softly. He pulled away from the hiss and panted, his member throbbing violently against the inside of the red head.

"W-William!" Grell moaned bucking his hips up, however...William beat him to it.

With a loud moaned, William jerked his hips forward roughly, throwing his head back as his climax was released, filling up the red head for the most part. Grell moaned out loudly, feeling the hot liquid hit against his sweet spot then begin to run. Grell moaned loudly as his own climax was met, his release running down William's hand, and coated his stomach. William quivered, slowly his movements down before stopping and collapsed onto of Grell, still inside him. Grell blushed darkly, he could feel the other's release running down onto his bed. Well...William had a lot more in him then Grell thought. Literately.

William panted loudly, listening to the sound of Grell's own pounding heart as he rested his head on the other's chest.

Grell smiled softly, a hand on top of the other's head, tugging at his hair lightly. "I guess...y-you have some...some panties to w-wear in the m-morning..." William glanced up at him and smirked slightly, lowering his head back down.

Soon enough both Shinigami's had their breathes return to normal. William leaned up, pulling out of the red head slowly who let out another soft moan. William looked down at the other, who was crossing his legs. It seemed almost as if he were being shy about this.

"No need to hide it love...you don't need to hide anything from me" William whispered. Grell blush, which had faded now returned as a light pink.

William slowly got up, reaching over to take Grell's hand and helped him up slowly.

"W-William~?" Grell asked softly.

"Shh...come...I want you to take a bath with me...we could both use it..." he whispered. William held tightly onto the others hand and led him out of the bedroom and down the hall to bathroom. Both Shinigami's had their own touches on it, red towels for Grell, black for William. Their soaps, shampoos and whatever else were on different sides. Even their tooth brushes. William liked things neat, so he always had the bathroom set up this way.

Walking over to the tub the dark haired Shinigami clogged the drain and turned the water on, a warm that would make the room steamy. Grell walked over to his arrange of shampoos and such and held up a small red bottle of a vanilla scented bubble mix, and a jar of rose petals.

"Why do you have rose petals?" William asked, checking the water.

"They add a nice scent...I like my relaxing baths..." Grell said with a grin.

"Is that why you're in here for hours?" William asked.

Grell giggled and walked over, pouring some of the bubble mix in as well as some of the petals. Soon enough the tub was filled and the room was steamy, the smell of rose and vanilla filled it. Grell had one more trick. He lighted a few candles in the room and turned the lights off.

"There...perfect" he said softly. William had already made his way into the tub sitting down with a deep sigh. Grell followed in after him, crawling into his lap and kissed him deeply.

"Well now...this is...nice" William said softly, adjusting his glasses a bit.

"No..." Grell said softly. "This isn't nice...this is perfect..."

William held the other's waist tightly as the two began to kiss once more. Grell leaned up, William arched his back slightly. Both of their members throbbed still, ready for a second round. William bit onto Grell's lip and pulled slightly before smirking a bit.

"Round two my dear?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

Grell giggled softly and nodded. "Yes darling..." he whispered.

William helped lower Grell back down onto his throbbing member a moan rolled over the red head's lips again.

Round two was just many of what would become a very long, passionate night for the two of them. That night would be a night neither Shinigami would forget.

Ever.

{ Now...I'm expecting reviews about nosebleeds. Writing this was...intense. I loved it, and I'm sure you guys will too. I got two chapters up today! I couldn't just leave you guys hanging there again~ Besides, the temptation of writing this was getting to me so here you go~ }


	12. William's Promise

William groaned, rolling over only to have somebody giggle and snuggle up to him. William squinted and reached around in search of his glasses, soon finding them laying next to him. The dark haired Shinigami groaned and sat up slowly, blinking as he looked around the room. They were in Grell's room again, sheets tangled, clothing all over the floor. Grell's sleeping body curled up next to him, hugging William's leg and a smile on his face.

The Shinigami stretched and blinked a few more times as he looked out the window. It seemed as if the sun were just rising...but making sure William checked the clock on Grell's night table. Good, it was only 6 in the morning...he wasn't late. However, the two hardly got sleep the night before given everything that had happened.

Neither Shinigami seemed to want to stop last night, both their members never seemed to go down and only made them go at it all night. Even when they throbbed in pain, William had a few more rounds in him, which Grell didn't argue with the least bit. However William remembered their choices in places around the house they decided to have their fun...and he shivered. That would be a lot of cleaning.

After the bathtub the two went back to William's bedroom, not really on the bed though, William more picked Grell up and put him on his dresser. Of course William's room was a mess now. After that they made it in the kitchen, William closed his eyes thinking about the dining table he'd be scrubbing later. The couch was in for a steaming as well...and the rug in front of the fire place in William's study. God how that was violated...the shower was the last of the two's fun. William felt that didn't need to be scrubbed as bad, but it would need some cleaning.

The dark haired Shinigami opened his eyes again and looked down at a sleeping Grell. If it was already 6, that means they only got about an hour or so of sleep. Grell had enough trouble just getting out of bed in the morning, but there was work to be done. Maybe he could give his little passion fruit a day off...after that night, they both could use the extra sleep, but William refused himself. He hadn't missed a day of work since...ever. Grell, if he did, normally was sick. But William knew a couple times it was just because he didn't want to go in. William ran his fingers through the others hair. Yes...a day off would be good for the red head.

William would also feel better knowing he was safe at home, without the fear of a Demon attacking him again.

Grell shifted and looked up at William, pushing his hair out of his face and smirked.

"Well...good morning William Darling~" he cooed with a yawn, rolling onto his back. William picked up the red head's spectacles and placed them over his nose so he could see. "Oh...thank you..."

"You're welcome...you looked exhausted...would you like to stay home love?" William asked softly, leaning down and stroked his cheek.

"Oh? A day off? Aren't I special...you're going to stay with me right Willi~am~?" Grell asked softly, reaching up and ran his fingers through the other's hair.

"No my love...I must go to work...you know how the others are...if I'm not their the library is going to burn down and such...but you could use your beauty rest no?" William asked softly, kissing him softly.

"Beauty rest? William~ Please! I'm naturally beautiful~" The red head yawned again. "Though sleep...sleep is nice..." he mumbled softly, closing his eyes. ""You...You lost the bet last night!...But you can wear my panties another day, when I go into work okay?"

William chuckled softly, kissing the other gently. "Yes dear~" he cooed playfully. Stroking the other's cheek he backed away. "Sleep tight...I'll be home tonight...I love you" he whispered. He crept off the bed and walked around the room, picking up his clothing and walked back to his bedroom. Changing into a clean pair of his work uniform he slicked his hair back and adjusted his glasses. He too looked like a zombie, and sleep sounded like music to his ears, but he had work. At least Grell would feel better, sleeping in. The Shinigami picked up his scythe that somehow found its way half under his bed before leaving for the day, not even bothering with any breakfast.

xxx

William stepped through the portal into the Shinigami library and looked around. Shinigami's wondered, talking among themselves. Everything seemed normal.

"Where's Grell?" Ronald's voice asked, coming up next to the older Shinigami as he made his way up to the office.

"He uhm...wasn't feeling too good this morning, I let him stay home" William said softly, looking to the blond next to him. Ronald frowned, but it slowly turned into a grin.

"You look awful Will...like you hardly got any sleep...did a certain red head keep you up all night~ Ronald purred, a wide grin on his face. William turned and stared hard him, glaring into his eyes causing Ronald to frown and back away. "I'm just joking Will~ Relax...but did he?"

William sighed deeply, the light blush that formed on his cheeks proved Ronald's thoughts right. The dark haired Shinigami pushed open the doors to his office and stopped dead in his tracks. Ronald came up next to him and gasped.

William's office was completely destroyed. His desk was split in two, papers thrown everywhere. Rips and stretches down the wall, making the wall paper peel and roll over itself. His book cases were on the floor, the books flung across the room. The back window behind his desk was shattered, papers flying out of it. William could hardly move, Ronald was speechless but the two slowly made their way into the room, making sure to not step on anything.

William wasn't upset about the office. Not the papers, not the books not even his desk or window. No...one thing caught William's eye. One thing made him shiver and cringe at the look of it as the Shinigami inched closer.

A note.

A note stained in blood was pinned to the side wall in plain sight. Blood ran down the wall as if something just dragged their fingers down it. William slowly took the note off and looked it over. The seal that held it closed was not one familiar to him, but it didn't even look like seal was made of wax even. William took the letter inside out. At least this looked like ink.

_A shame...you don't like my offer...maybe you'll change your mind when his mangled body is hung before you...William~ It is your destiny to join us please...don't make this any harder_

William growled. No name, but he knew all too well who it was. He tossed the letter to the side along with the note and stared at the wall for a bit.

"W-William..." Ronald squeaked picking up the letter. "You...You may need to see this..."

William turned around, ready to yell at Ronald for whatever he was going to stay but stopped himself seeing as he pulled out a lock of crimson red hair from the letter.

"Grell..." William mumbled, walking over and took the lock from Ronald.

"Will what's going on?! Why is a piece of Grell's hair in here is he doing this?!" Ronald asked frantic.

William gripped his scythe tightly. "Ronald listen to me...okay...you're in charge okay? Don't tell any of the others about what happened in here got it?! I have something I need to do..."

"But what is going on?!" Ronald yelled.

William looked to the lock of hair, clutching onto it tightly.

"A twist in fate..." he mumbled softly before darting out of the office.

xxx

The dark haired Shinigami nearly kicked down the door as he ran back into the house, looking around. Just as he feared...it was destroyed here as well...just like his office.

"GRELL?!" He yelled, rushing around the house. He ran into Grell's bedroom and winced. The crimson sheets were now a dark crimson, stained with blood. The dark haired Shinigami twisted his body around and ran off to his bedroom. Nothing. Living room. Nothing. Grell was nowhere in sight, and William's fears were growing.

"If I just stayed home with him this wouldn't of happened..." he hissed through gritted teeth. He had no choice left, he had to go get Grell back himself. He looked around. Going to hell was new...for him. He knew how to summon the portal to get there just...in doing so made him nervous. He knew walking in he may not be walking out...but he'd do anything to get Grell out. He promised to protect him. The Shinigami walked into his bedroom and put his hands against the wall. He had no time to go someplace better, the portal would have to be here. Closing his eyes he focused all his energy to the wall. All his anger, his hatred, all his love and happiness. A faint glow started to beam from the Shinigami's hands and a portal began to open up.

William only opened his eyes as soon as he felt his hands go through and walked into the portal. His surrounds, looked just like that of his dream. A pathway leading to a throne, but nobody sat there now. No above it something was chained to a wall while others poked at it, smacking it with whatever they had. Blood dripped from the poor creature hanging there, yet it was still alive, yelling at them even.

Grell.

"Stop that! Stop that now! You ruined my shirt already! Stop it!" he yelled, pulling against the chains. That's when he noticed William staring at him. "W-William dear...no...leave! Now! Leave!" he yelled.

"Not so fast William T. Spears..." a low voice hissed from behind him. William was grabbed by a masked figure who had a pretty strong grip. "You haven't told me your choice dear William, if you wish to join me or now" he hissed.

William knew it was Lucifer, how he spoke made his blood boil. "You still haven't told me why Grell is involved..."

A dark laugh came from behind him. "Ahh...you see he is simply part of the plan...we kill him while you watch even your complex mind wouldn't handle it and with luck you'd obey my every command if you wish for him to live..."

William smirked. "You wouldn't dare kill him...you know I would never obey you"

"Don't be so sure William..." the voice echoed. A demon below Grell held up his hand, claws ready and dragged them down the Shinigami's body causing a loud cry of pain from the red head, but that was nothing and Grell had no warning as those nails stabbed into his torso. The red head gasped, his eyes wide as he looked down at the fresh wound. The demon twist his nails around and Grell fought hard but in the end, a blood curdling scream came from the red head. It echoed around the room in what seemed like a never ending cry for help.

"G-GRELL!" William screamed, fighting against the other holding him.

"Ahh...you see...you may want to rethink that comment dear William." The figure began to laugh, followed by the laughs of demons throughout the room. William watched Grell. How tears ran down the red head's cheeks, his screams echoing the room once again. He had a promise, and he was letting that promise get broken! But William refused to let them kill Grell.

Protect.

Protect Grell Sutcliff at all costs.

{ Yes well shorter chapter and yes, it'll be on a big cliff hanger here~ The next chapter will be here soon and yes my puppets it will be quite long and interesting. Will William be able to save Grell? Or will Lucifer win over in his plot William has yet to understand completely. We'll see~ }


	13. Together, Forever

{ Warning: Intense violence in this chapter. I'm not sure if any of you get easily...disgusted I guess? But just for the warning here it is. Enjoy}

William growled and with what strength he had fought against the other holding him and pulled away, scythe in hand. The dark haired Shinigami lunged forward towards the Demons below his beloved. The three Demons lunged back at him but William was fueled with anger. He completely ignored the first two, and the one who hurt Grell was in his focus. He swung his scythe, blocking an attack of claws that would of met with his face. The older Shinigami twisted his body and ducked as the claws reached out again. In missing its target the Demon's claws met with the face of a Demon behind William who cried out a horrible high pitched scream. William swung the scythe around, tripping each of them until they were on their backs. With one quick movement his scythe was through the chest of the Demon he watched hurt Grell. A pitiful cry came from the creature, but William was filled with rage. His scythe clicked around the Demon's heart, ripping it straight from his fallen body. The Demon gave an awful cry, his eyes wide. Tossing the bloody organ to the side William pointed his scythe at the other two fallen Demon's, who scampered up and backed away, turning William's gaze back to Lucifer.

"Ahh...dear William you do have the making of a fine Demon...don't you?" The hooded figure said with a smirk showing.

"I'm no Demon and I refuse to ever be one!" William growled, spitting in the others direction.

"A shame...it seems as if your feisty red head over there will be paying that price..." He said with a chuckle.

"Why?! Why must Grell suffer for me?!" He hissed

Lucifer chuckled softly, removing his hood. Long blond hair fell over his shoulders, down to about his mid back and stomach. Two pale blue ice filled eyes met William's gaze. Pulling the cloak off completely to reveal the other's chest made William cringe. His body was covered in scars, even more so then Undertakers, but that wasn't what made the Shinigami cringe. Something was missing, a piece of the others body, something that...couldn't even be possible!...Could it?

A hole.

There was a hole, straight through the others body, right where his heart should of been. William gulped and backed up a few feet.

"Ahh yes William...didn't you know? Not even hell itself has a heart...so why do you think I'd have one?" Lucifer smirked, stepping towards the other. His nails, had to be at least a foot in itself, of course he knew the other was making them grow more as he walked towards the Shinigami. "Why do you seem scared William? Surly death doesn't frighten you?...Does it?"

William held his scythe at the ready. "You still haven't answered my question..." he hissed.

"Ahh yes...why Grell Sutcliff is part of this...You see William if I simply asked you to join us, join me you'd have every reason in the world to go against us, but, will Sutcliff that is different..." Lucifer began, his icy blue eyes went to their demon blaze.

Grell was watching them below him, his body shaking. William knew this was going to happen?...The Shinigami was in too much pain to be upset...but he knew William would get him out. Right?

"You see William, everybody knew. All your Shinigamis, all my Demons, we knew your hidden feelings for Sutcliff, it was clearly obvious. So I thought why not use him in this game. Of course, it took a lot of waiting before you yourself figured out just how you felt...I helped push things along with your dreams, all your visions...surly I thought it would help, and I am quite glad it did." The blond spoke with a smirk.

William adjusted his glasses. "So your plan is...if I have this correct. You wish to torture my love Grell until I give in and join your side, if I refuse, you'll kill him and me being so angry will want to join your side anyway, to get revenge on you which you would already know about?"

"A bit more complex than yes, but yes indeed this is my goal" Lucifer smirked.

"Why do you want me though?" William asked.

"B-Because..." Grell gasped from above, both Shinigami and Demon looked up at the bloody crimson mess. "Y-You said yourself...the l-library would b-burn down a-and such..." he grumbled, blood spitting from his mouth.

"Ahh...your rat here does use his brain often hm?" Lucifer asked.

William froze.

Without him, the library would fall to ruins, the Demons would run everything. All the souls in the library, they would devour. The mortal world would fall prey to unneeded Deaths. William watched him, no matter what his choice...someone would die.

He'd say no, his beloved would be brutally tortured and murdered before his eyes. Surly Lucifer would be enraged and the Demon's would attack the library to get what they want. Then again, he'd say yes and he'd have no choice but to take down the library with the other Demons, and there was still that chance Grell would be murdered, as well as everybody else...

William stared hard at the Demon. "Let Grell go..."

Lucifer lifted an eye brow. "Oh? Do we wish to join me?"

William smirked. "No...I wish to destroy you, because without you just who will carry out your plan?" he smirked.

Lucifer looked at him, a smirk twisted on his lips. "Ahh, very well William, well done. It is true, my Demon's would be quite lost without me, and it would take some time before they stopped arguing among themselves to settle on who would rule next.

William smirked. "A fight to the death it is then..."

"My dear William it is such an honor to see a smile upon your lips, though it's a shame I'll be wiping it clean off..." Lucifer spoke.

Grell watched in horror. His William...not his William. His body continued to shake, but Grell couldn't do anything!...or could he?

William and Lucifer faced off, glaring at each other with their cold gazes.

"AH!" Lucifer yelled, lunging at the other. His claws scraped along William's cheek, William just didn't duck enough. A smirk played across his lips, lunging his hand forward again, only to be blocked by William's scythe. The Demon gripped onto the handle, but William spun him around, shoving him against the wall. Lucifer growled, his eyes glowing brightly. A roaring fire went up around them as Lucifer's anger grew. Reaching his claws up he threw them down, but William managed to block the attack again, however Grell's chains didn't.

The red head squeaked as the other had cut through the restraints on his left arm, leaving his arm to dangle there. William and Lucifer seemed far too focused in each other so Grell took this chance. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small hair pin and smirked to himself. It took a few tries, given his shaky hands, but Grell managed to unlock the other chains and fall to the ground. He winced and tried to stay quiet, neither one still seemed to notice he had slipped out.

Lucifer sliced his claws across William's chest, causing a loud groan from the dark haired Shinigami. William hissed, stabbing the scythe through his stomach, Lucifer merely chuckled. He bled, but that wasn't enough to do anything more him. William growled and pulled back, jumping backwards and slid back on his feet a bit.

"Give it up William! There is no stopping me!" Lucifer hissed. He jumped towards the other, tackling him to the ground, William scythe slid across the floor, resting just out of William's reach. A hand at his throat made the other choke for breath as Lucifer smirked.

"There is no winning William...just give up..." He chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll make sure your office is the first thing to burn down" Lucifer whispered. Still holding the other by his neck the Demon lifted his arm up, nails ready to dig into him.

William closed his eyes, ready for it. Ready to die, it would mean he would be keeping his promise, his promise to Grell to always protect him. If he died, Grell would be free right?

William felt pressure against his chest, and the sound of what seemed like a chainsaw, but...no pain?

Opening his eyes William gasped in horror.

Grell lay on top of him, chainsaw roaring through the Demon's body, and even more so, Lucifer's claws were deep in Grell's chest. The demon hissed, ripping his claws out and stood with Grell, who's legs shook violently under him. His gaze was blurred due to the blood lose.

"G-Grell!" William cried standing quickly. "Grell get away!"

"N-No... " he grumbled. "W-We fight together!..." his chain saw in hand he looked to William. "You promised to protect me, and now I see why...but you made a promise to the library and every other Shinigami first to protect them...THAT promise comes first..." Grell said softly. His glasses were cracked slightly, clothes torn up. He looked awful and William knew Grell had to be stronger then he looked.

"Okay..." William said softly. "Together" he said.

Grell nodded with a soft smile. "Together"

"Love disgusts me..." Lucifer growled and lunged at Grell. The red head lifted his chain saw to the other to block the attack. William came up behind, his scythe slicing through the Demon's body, causing him to growl and hiss and swing his arm around. His claws met with William's neck, luckily not digging in deep enough to a vein, however it did cause him to bleed. His leg swung under the Shinigami, causing William to trip over himself. He tried to catch himself, but landed on his ankle weird and fell to the ground with a low cry of pain. Looking down at his leg William cringed at the sight. His ankle was instantly swelling, but with his bone sticking out of the skin, how wouldn't it be?

Lucifer turned back to Grell and growled, swing at him, but Grell was quick with the chain saw. Lifting it up it met with the Demon's face. The sound of metal on bone mixed in with the screams of the demon who stumbled backwards. He hissed through his bloody gaze, his eyes dead focused on the red head. Low snarls came from within the Demon's throat as Grell backed up.

William watched and ripped the tie from his neck. He had to get back out there and help! But he couldn't walk like this! Ripping part of his sleeve as well, William bit into his lip as he tried to tie the wound up slightly. Cries of pain came from him, and he had nothing to make a temporary splint with him, so he'd have to fight through the blinding pain.

For Grell.

Rising slowly the older Shinigami limped forward, scythe in hand. He lunged it at Lucifer, catching the back of his neck, but Lucifer was quick. He swung around quickly, knocking William's scythe away into the blaze of the flames and dug his claws into his torso. William cried out as he fell backwards. Lucifer seemed more focused on the red head though. Grell lifted the chain saw, slicing it down against the Demon, but Lucifer caught it, holding the sides of the blade tightly. He managed to pull the scythe from Grell's hands and tossed it backwards, barely missing William. The Demon dug his claws deep into Grell's chest again, tightening them within the other.

Grell cried out as the other's hand gripped tight as his neck, causing the younger Shinigami to cough and choke on the blood already in his mouth.

"You brainless little Shinigami...you honestly think you of all others could defeat me?! I am Lucifer! Lord of the underworld, the one they fear the most. You, a simple reaper who's only talent is swinging a chainsaw or metal stick..." Lucifer smirked, blood coated his face due to Grell's attempt in slicing it off.

"You found your love yes? Well, love has and always will disgust me, love is something horrid and useless in life" Lucifer growled.

"Y-You...you say that, because y-you never f-found yours!" Grell spat in his face, his own blood mixing on the Demon's face with his. "O-Or yours was r-ripped f-from you as well!" he growled.

Lucifer smirked. "Truly are brainless...my love was for a soul, which I have since devoured..." his claws twisted around and his other hand sliced across Grell's face, reaching down and stabbed hard into his gut.

"Who you calling brainless..." William's voice hissed. Grell shyly looked up and gasped. The roar of his chainsaw was heard, and then a very surprised gaze on Lucifer's face, as his head rolled off his shoulders and land to the floor. William stood more on one leg behind the headless body, Grell's chainsaw in hand. "This is much heavier than I thought my dear..." he whispered.

Grell smiled softly, falling limp to the ground. The fallen Demon's body lay in front of Grell, the claws still wedged into his body as he bent over into a heap.

William put the scythe down and frowned. This scene...all too familiar. The flames around them died down and William walked over to get his scythe, kicking it next to Grell's. Far too hot to touch. He walked over and knelt down next to his fallen lover.

"Grell..." he whispered, lifting the Shinigami's head up. Grell looked up at him and smiled softly. "I'm sorry, I broke my promise...I didn't protect you..."

Grell smiled softly some more. "N-No...y-you did..." he gasped. "Y-Your h-here..." he whispered. William smiled softly and turned him onto his back.

"Hold still my love...I need to get his claws out of you...stay with me okay?..." William said, gripping onto the lifeless hands that were once Lucifer.

Grell nodded. "P-Promise..." he whispered. William quickly pulled the claws from the red head's torso, wincing as Grell cried out. He knew his lover was in pain, after all William himself was in terrible pain was well...but Grell was far more important. Gripping the other fallen hand he pulled the claws out, this time a loud scream came from the red head. William quickly dropped the hands and bent over Grell.

"Shh!...Shh honey...shhh...Grell my sweet look at me..." The red head's cheeks were a mix of blood and tears, but he managed to look up at the other slightly. William smiled softly, stroking his cheek. "I'm right here my love...I'm right here..." He reached towards the two scythe, making both of them disappear into thin hair, he'll have to wash them later. He then lifted the other up slowly, wincing as he leaned down on his broken ankle, but he fought through, making his way back down to where the portal was before. "Stay with me my dear...okay?...We're going to get help, and everything will be okay...promise..."

The dark haired Shinigami rested his hands on the wall, forcing the little energy he had left onto opening the portal up back to the library.

"T-Together..." Grell whispered softly, his head rested against William's chest.

"Together..." William whispered softly, stepping through the portal.

"Forever."

{Oh my how intense this chapter was! But no worries! The story is not yet over guys! I promise, the next chapter will be coming soon! Also yeah I may have up...mixed a bit of bleach into this, you know with Lucifer having a hole where his heart should be bu hey, what ever. I had Lestat from Interview with a Vampire on my mind while I wrote this chapter, so I pictured Lucifer a bit like that.

I'm glad you guys have been enjoying this Fan Fiction! It's the first one I've ever written and I've gotten so many positive reviews on it! As I said, our story here is not quite over so don't be running away just yet! Plenty more to come, including lots of smut! Many nose bleeds from those. Anyway, thank you everybody! For giving me positive feedback and just plain liking the story!}


	14. Love will Conquer

William held Grell tightly as he walked into the library. Sure enough, the Shinigami's were fighting with each other, most over stupid little things. Ronald was overwhelmed, yelling at them to quit it and that William would have their heads. Nobody seemed to care though. William himself, wasn't paying any attention, his gaze was down on Grell's face, concern filled his eyes. He limped slowly into the crowd, the crowd parting. Gasps and whispered came from the others as they stared and pointed. Ronald rushed down seeing the two and froze seeing the state they were both in.

"W-William!...W-What...W-What"

William cut in. "Get the medical crew in here...they need to tend to his wounds. He lot quite a lot of blood...he's still with us...I want to keep it that way..."

Ronald stared at Grell before gulping and turned. "Well what are you all staring at?! Go get them help!" he yelled. A few Shinigami's ran off, coming back minutes later with a stretcher, and a wheelchair. William carefully placed his beloved down onto the stretcher. Pulling away he felt his hand get grabbed and looked towards the other.

"D-Don't...L-Leave...Me..." the red head whispered. William frowned and lifted the other's blood covered hand and kissed the back of it softly.

William leaned down so even through the other's broken glasses he could see him. "They're going to help you okay?...I will be in once they fix my ankle okay?...I promise I'll be back..." he whispered. Removing Grell's broken spectacles he handed them to Ronald. "Get those fixed ASAP new lens are in order, check the frame. Replace if needed make sure they are the same as they were before okay?"

Ronald nodded and darted off to get Grell a new pair of glasses, though of course it would take some time.

William looked back to Grell and stroked his cheek. "Everything is going to be okay...you're going to be okay..." The other Shinigami's around them whispered and pointed. William was being strangely nice to the other, though they all gasped when William leaned in and kissed the red head softly. Grell was quickly rushed off to receive treatment. William was helped into the wheelchair and looked at the other Shinigami's.

"Don't you all have work to be doing?!" he grumbled. "Be warned of Demon's, they shouldn't be bothering us for a while, but just in case a few are extra angry, be careful..."

"Sir why would the Demon's hate us more?" One new Shinigami asked.

William glanced at him as he started to get rolled to his own treatment room.

"I killed Lucifer" he mumbled.

xxx

"STOP IT!" William yelled, nearly ripping the sheets. Tear's stung the Shinigami's eyes but he refused to show weakness. "YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!"

"Sir, I'm trying to push the bone back into place...I told you it would hurt..." the female Shinigami said softly, looking back to the other's ankle. She was only trying to push it in a bit so they could repair it more. They only did so much with it sticking out.

William grumbled, looking away. He didn't mean to yell, but the drugs they had him on just weren't strong enough. William was trying not to fight with them though, he promised Grell he's be there with him as soon as he could, and he refused to leave the red head laying there wondering.

William screamed out as the other Shinigami pushed in. A click was heard and it sent chills through the older Shinigami's body.

"T-There! It's in place! I just have to screw it so it stays and then put a cast on but it'll heal!" The female Shinigami said softly. She got some help from another nurse and the two got to work screwing the bone back together and sewed the other up. William's chest and cheek had also been stitched after the cuts he received. The nurses worked on getting a cast on the other's leg.

"I hope you don't expect me to be sitting here for days. I have work to be doing, I expect to be doing it" William said.

"Of course! We'll give you a wheelchair sir! However, we're unsure how you expect to be getting up to your office on it, being your office is on the second floor.

William shook his head. "Ronald will be bringing me my work, I will be working in Sutcliff's room. I promised him to be with him after all..." he said softly, looking to the door.

The nurses finished up the casts and nodded. "Yes of course..." rolling a wheelchair over they helped William into it. "I will bring you down to Sutcliff's room...he got out of surgery a little while ago and is just starting to wake.

William frown hearing how his beloved had to undergo surgery. William tried to ignore it, Grell would be okay. He had to be okay. He led the nurse push him down to the room and inside. Grell lay quietly in a bed, William was rested right next to him. Seeing the state his beloved was in he frowned slightly.

Grell laid there, eyes closed. His face, like William's, had stitches on his cheek, but as well as on his forehead. His chest exposed was wrapped up tight with bandages, William only imaged what it looked like under them. The red head's eyes slid open and his gaze was instantly on the dark haired Shinigami.

"W-Willi~...am~ D-Dear" he cooed softly, his hand turning over, trying to reach to his.

William lifted his hand up and squeezed Grell's slightly. "I'm here my darling...right here..." he whispered, leaning in and pecked his cheek softly, bring a smile to Grell's face. "You're already starting to look much better..." William said, smiling softly himself.

"Yeah...H-Hey...Willi~am...W-What were you t-two talking about?...?" Grell asked softly. "You knew this would happen?"

William rubbed the back of his neck. "W-Well...yes, but not really...darling I...don't be upset with me..."

"I'm not upset W-William dear..." Grell whispered. "Confused...why did you hide it?"

William sighed deeply, explaining how the visions and dreams led him to his promise to the other. He explained he was expecting Lucifer to try something, but not really hurt him. He apologized at least a thousand times for the other getting hurt. Grell was quiet as the other spoke, making sure he didn't miss any detail.

"So...y-you did it to try and s-save me?" Grell asked softly.

"Yes darling...I was hoping that by not telling you, you wouldn't be jumpy and nervous always expecting something .That's no way to go about your daily life" William said softly, stroking the other's cheek.

"I-I guess that's true...W-William..." he began and looked towards him. "Can you m-make me another promise?" he whispered.

"Of course my sweet..." he whispered. William sure did have a soft side in him. Grell never heard the other speak with these words, towards another at least. He knew the William he knew for years was still inside him. Though he loved this side, he did miss the other bossing him around too, though he knew he would be soon enough again. Even now with the other Shinigami's knowing of them, he knew William wouldn't give him special treatment in work. But before and after hours, those were far much different.

"Promise...P-Promise to each other...t-that we won't lie, o-or keep anything from one a-another?" He asked softly, wincing as he forced himself to sit up a bit more. William rubbed the back of the red head's hand with his thumb, a soft smile showed on his face. He knew Grell only wanted this because the red head liked knowing that he could be attacked any second. He knew Grell would of been on more guard if he told him, but then again he left the other home...and he was attacked there. Having to be on guard in your own home was wrong, no matter what.

"I promise" William whispered, kissing the other softly.

Grell reached up slowly, resting his hand on the other's cheek, returning the kiss before the other pulled away, a smile on his face. He looked to the door hearing a knock.

"Come in..." William said softly.

Ronald poked his head in and smiled softly, walking in and closing the door behind him. "H-Hi! Oh Grell you look much better without all that blood on you..." Grell smiled softly and gave a thumbs up to Ronald.

"What is it Ronald?" William asked softly.

Ronald looked to him and nodded his head slightly. "I uhm...the nurse told me you were going to be doing your work in here and such...so I uhm...I brought some! for you, in case...you wanted to start right away" he said softly handing the other a thick folder.

"Ahh yes...thank you" William said taking the folder. "Ronald I also ask another favor of you"

"Of course sir!" Ronald said, pushing up the glasses he hated having to wear, but it was uniform.

"I will be in here, so I need somebody to run the library. I think you are the perfect person" William stated.

"M-Me?! But William!...I could hardly handle them when you were gone earlier!...I'm not sure I'm fit for it..." Ronald mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I will be only in here Ronald. If there is any problems, you come tell me and I will help, but only if you are a total lost. They will stay in line. Boss them, order them. If they refuse, tell them you will take it up with me and they will be sorry" William said sternly.

"Okay! I'll do my best sir!" Ronald said, seluting the other.

"I'm sure you will Ronald, I want a report at the end of each day okay?" William asked, looking over the paper work, stopping to look at the other.

Ronald nodded. "Yes sir!...OH!...Lawrence finished!" he said, pulling out a brand new pair of red glasses, the string even attached. William took them and looked them over. "I told him it was important he got them done because you wanted them!" Ronald added.

William leaned over and placed the spectacles over Grell's eyes who smirked.

"Ahh~ Brand new glasses~ Like the day we finally became reaper's huh Willi~am~?" Grell smirked. William chuckled softly and looked to Ronald.

"Thank Mr. Anderson for me...and thank you Knox..." William said softly, looking to the blond, smiling faintly.

Ronald stared in disbelief. "S-Sir...you're smiling...are you okay?" he asked, dead serious.

Grell started to giggle slightly before wincing from the pain and stopped. William frowned and stroked the other's cheek before turning back to William.

"Grell says I have be a lot lately...so I do believe it's from him...I've been quite happy, except for today's events..." William said softly.

"Sir...if It's not too bold, you two have only what...been together two days?" Ronald asked, tilting his head to the side.

William looked up to the other. "Two days yes, but I have lived my life with this man."

"Lady!" Grell quickly corrected.

"Sorry...Lady...and it took me this long to realize that I'm head over heels in love..." William said softly, looking to the red head. "We trained together, worked together...his mess ups made me laugh, but he helped me become the Shinigami I am today...and my feelings for him just grew over the years..."

Grell smiled softly, a faint blush on his pale cheeks. William leaned over, kissing him softly, Ronald couldn't help but giggle.

"You two are adorable...the Shinigami's can't stop talking about you guys! That kiss before William, it got to everybody it was just so full of passion" Ronald smirked

William nodded. "Yes...I don't mean to be rude but Grell does need his rest, do you mind?" William asked softly, kissing the red head's hand.

Ronald smirked and nodded. "Of course sir, I'll get to work right away...feel better you too!" he added before leaving.

William looked to the red head and kissed his lips again. "Rest my darling...we need you to get better..." he whispered, squeezing his hand slightly.

Grell yawned and settled down. "You'll be here right?...When I wake up?"

"Of course my love, I'll be doing my paperwork...but yes I'll be right here" William answered looking up at him. "Grell?"

Grell was already asleep, mumbling slightly. William smiled softly and looked down at the paperwork.

"Sleep well my passion fruit..."

{So many good reviews! I'm glad you guys all like it so much! William and Grell have each other now, but the two have more to go. The smut will be coming again soon, William is working up a little something to please his lover as well ;) Don't miss it!}


	15. The Celebration

It took a few weeks before the two were healed enough, at least to be able to go home together. Being Shinigami's did help the healing process, as they heal faster. William's leg and healed completely now and he was left with only a couple scars on his leg and chest. His cheek seemed scar free, except by his ear where the nails got him the most. Grell also seemed in favor of the healing process. Though his chest and stomach had experiences a great deal of trauma, leaving some pretty big scars, it didn't seem to faze the red head as much. Mostly because William kept telling him he was beautiful no matter what. Grell had one of his lungs pierced, making it hard to breath, but after a couple surgeries here and there Grell was as good as new.

Ronald had kept things in tack, for the most part. Of course with William not far behind it wasn't too hard for the other to keep the library up and running. He let William take another day off from his normal duties, just so he could go home with Grell and settle in once more. If anybody had been supportive of them, it sure was Ronald. The blond wasn't looking to just kiss up to his boss. Grell being a good friend as well as a bit of friends with William he felt it was only right to do so.

William, in his free time [mostly being at night when Grell was sound asleep] he been cleaning up their house. The blood stained around it was unsightly, and the mess was really bother William being the neat freak he was. He had cleaned up to how it was before, replacing the wall paper and some sheets in Grell's bedroom, but made sure he got his lover's silk, crimson sheets yet again.

Squeezing his lover's hand, William pushed open the door and let Grell walk inside. "Look better?" he asked softly, dropping Grell's hand as he went to explore. The red head giggled, and flopped down on the couch.

"Ahh yes...very much better William dear...when on earth did you have time to do this?" Grell asked, patting the spot next to him. William walked over, sitting down and pulled the other close to him, looking to the wall.

"Eh...I made time...I'll always make time for you..." William cooed, kissing the other's forehead.

"Oh? I do believe there was a time where you said you'd never have time for me...isn't that right Willi~am~?" The red head cooed back, making kissy faces at the other.

William smirked a bit, placing a kiss on his puckered lips. "Yes, I remember, and I take that back. I will always make time for you now" he whispered, playing with the others hair. The red head smiled softly, resting his head on the older Shinigami's shoulder and smiled brightly.

"William...would you maybe take a day off every now and then? We can stay home after long nights again" Grell said with a smirk.

"Grell you know I don't take off work..." William began.

"I know! I know but...maybe just one or two days? What about if I feel sick one morning? Will you stay with me those days?" Grell asked.

"You're sick days are you complaining you don't want to go to work for some fake illness you come up with. We'd be in bed all day if that happens." William said, adjusting his spectacles.

"That's a bad thing?" Grell added with a smirk.

William rolled his eyes and stood up. "Come on...I told Ronald we'd be back at the library by noon, I just wanted to show you how the house turned out."

Grell groaned and stood up. "B-But Willi~am~" he whined. "I thought we could stay here...fool around a bit" the red head purred, leaning forward. William raised his eye brows and kissed the other softly.

"We will...but later. Right now, we have business to attend to. Please don't argue Grell, today is easy for you. Just going over the lists of souls reaped that you don't have to do now okay?" William said with a nod. However, this was not even close to true. As much as William hated them, he has Ronald helping to get the library set up for...a little surprise for Grell. He knew Ronald would get the job done, and now all he had to do was get Grell there.

"Come darling..." William whispered, taking Grell's hand. The red head leaned against him and smiled, walking out with him.

xxx

"No! Put that over there!...WATCH OUT FOR THE BOOK CASES!...Geez...No! Amanda that goes on the left next to bookcase 64G...Celestine please help her! Guys hurry up! William and Grell are going to be back any minute!" Ronald's voice echoed across the library. Shinigami's rushed around, placing things, moving things, trying to make the library look...perfect.

Balloons filled the room, most of them being red of course for Grell but other colors were mixed among them as well. A few tables lined with food rested in the center of the room, some of the others already picking at it until Ronald came down shooing them away.

"Can't you guys wait!...Geez..." Ronald didn't go too over board, but he had mixes of flowers among the room as well, giving the library a...spring feeling scent.

"Okay now remember! When William and Grell get here be quiet! Okay? We don't want to ruin this! It means a lot to William and he's done so much for us! He wants to do this for Grell lets make them happy guys! Come on!" Ronald encouraged, helping everybody quickly get things set. Most of it was just bringing the food out and such. It would be gone, everybody here would pig out on it, so they needed a lot. Undertaker had even shown up, showing this really was important to William, whatever the meaning of this party was.

"Ronald Knox~" The elder cooed, brushing his fingers on the other's chin. "What is the meaning of all this? William just told me it was important I be here for it~" Undertaker said with a chuckle.

"I'm not allowed to tell anybody" Ronald said looking to the other. "I promised William I wouldn't and I stick to my promises" he added.

Undertaker snickered, covering his mouth with his covered arm. "Al~right~ The fact that William is having a party set up, let along even invited me means it's quite important...maybe that feisty little red head found a new color to wear!...Though...how red does look beautiful on him~" he cooed.

Ronald chuckled. "Sure...Grell wearing blue? Or a nice shade of Green? I can't see him in anything BUT red. I don't think I ever have to be honest...red works for him." Ronald said softly.

"Oh? Are we crushing on the bosses play mate?" Undertaker giggled, playing with the blonde's hair.

Ronald squeaked, looking up at him. "No!...I thought we were talking about what colors work on Grell and not!...Geez..." he watched the other's hand before swatting it away.

"Hmm...lookie here...it seems as if the passion fruit has arrived with his blackberry~" Undertaker snickered.

Ignoring his comment, Ronald turned to everybody. "Guys! They're here! Shush!...Alex if you don't shut your fucking mouth you'll be singing soprano with the choir" Ronald growled. The male Shinigami squeaked and quickly shut up.

William, still holding Grell's hand walked through the portal and looked around the library clearly in shock. William couldn't help but smile a bit and gave a nod towards Ronald for his good job. The blond shyly rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at the too, Grell looked at everybody.

"Willi~am~...They're having a party...don't yell okay! Look at all the food!" Grell smirked. Everybody continued to stare at the red head, even when he had picked up a cupcake, decorated in white frosting with a chocolate red rose on top. The Shinigami took a bite and looked around to everybody, his nose getting covered in frosting. He chewed slowly and looked to everybody.

"What are you all doing standing here staring at me? I know, I'm beautiful~ But I'm William's!" Grell cooed, trying to lick the frosting off his nose.

"They're here for you Grell..." William whispered from behind the red head. Grell however continued to look at the food. The Shinigami's around the room whispered and pointed, giggling and smiling. Grell glared at them a bit, he didn't really like being stared at like this.

"W-Willi~am~...They're scaring me!" Grell cried, backing up.

"Darling..." William whispered. "Please look at me..." William began.

Grell hesitated, as if waiting for the others to attack him but turned around. What he saw made him drop the cupcake to the floor, not even giving a second though to it.

William knelt down on one knee in front of the other. He held up his hands which held a saw black box, opened to revile a beautiful diamond ring. The ring itself was crafted in silver, and imbedded into it were tiny rubies...because of course William had to get one with something red in it for his lover. The diamond was cut into the perfect diamond shaped and rested perfectly in the base. Grell covered his frosted covered lips with a gasp, his cheeks turning a bright pink a bit embarrassed from how he first reacted getting there.

"Oh...I see this is an engagement party?" Undertaker whispered to Ronald. The blond nodded slowly, a smile plastered on his face.

"Grell Sutcliff...our history goes back years, decades...and it has taken me this long to finally realize my feelings for you...I cannot begin to explain how embarrassed I am about this..." William began

"Got that right!" A Shinigami called from the back of the group, causing Ronald to shoot him a glare.

William smiled slightly, his gaze not leaving Grell's. "Even though it has taken me this long, my feelings have grown so much. I feel so much happier having ever accepted you into my life. Even facing near death, I knew I rather die than let you do so. So...My Lady...I have but one more request from you..."

Grell could hardly breath. Was William really about to do it...he wanted him to. He was ready..._Just say it William... _he thought.

"Grell Sutcliff...my lady...my darling love...will you do me favor and marry me?" William said in a hushed tone. The room was dead silent, so everybody heard him though.

Grell, still frozen, finally came to reality. Yes! Of course he would! But he couldn't speak! He felt his chest grow heavy, all eyes were on him. Normally the red head would of liked that, but right now...he wished everybody would look away like they normally did.

"W-William..." he choked out, gasping for air. William looked at him, waiting for the final answer.

Grell's mind raced with his heart. He felt as if his heart would beat right out of his chest, exploding with passion. The red hand dropped his hand, nearly choking on his next breath before he finally got his answer out.

"YES!" he nearly screamed, jumping forward towards the other as William stood. Somehow William managed to stay standing as the younger Shinigami clung to him, kissing him deeply as he hugged him. The room erupted into cheers and claps, only growing louder as William slipped the ring onto his lover's finger.

Grell squealed, looking at the ring on his finger and went right back to kissing the other. Undertaker erupted into his own cheering, more of a laughter. Ronald even started to giggle as he looked at the two. The frosting that covered Grell's face now was all over William's.

"This party is for you my dear...to celebrate" William said with a smile.

"No~" Grell corrected him, licking some frosting off his nose. "This party is for _us_ to celebrate."

William nodded, licking frosting off the other in return to how he did so. Grell and him both chuckled, hugging each other tightly once more.

"To us"

"To us~"

{A proposal has been made! How lovely I think our passion fruit will look in a beautiful red wedding gown don't you all agree? Because it looks beautiful in my mind, William in a fancy tux. Not his work suit! No, something much, much better~ More handsome...}


	16. A Lady's Touch

William led the red head over to the snack table once again, picking up a napkin to help clean the frosting off the two of them.

"Aww...Willi~am~" Grell whined playfully. "I thought we'd lick the frosting off each other~" he purred with a smirk. "You taste delicious~"

William wiped off Grell's face and smiled softly. "Maybe another time my dear...besides...we got whip cream at home, I'll gladly lick that off you, anywhere on you" he growled playfully, causing Grell to giggle and blush darkly. The rest of the Shinigami began talking among themselves, most rushing to the table to grab their first choices in food. To avoid getting trapped in the group, William pulled Grell off to the side, kissing his cheek once he had cleaned them both up.

"Ahh William~...Such a lovely surprise, however you're missing some cookies I do enjoy~..." Undertaker giggled, walking over with Ronald. "No worries, I always have some with me~" he continued. Pulling out a small tin container from inside his gray robes the retired Shinigami opened the lid and took out one of his bone shaped cookies, that looked so much like dog biscuits.

"Well congratulations you two!...Grell I really wish I got a picture of your face it was priceless!" Ronald giggled. Grell blushed a bit, holding onto William's arm.

"Thanks Ronnie~ Hey! You know you're being my bridesmaid right?" Grell giggled, resting his head on William's shoulder.

Ronald chuckled nervously. "I don't have to wear a dress do I?" he laughed.

"Of course! Something that won't take the eyes off me of course! I will be wrapped in beautiful crimson fabric, roses as well...ahh~...Walk with me Ronnie! We will discuss this~...William darling~ I'll see you in a bit" Grell cooed. Kissing William's lips softly he let go of him and grabbed Ronald's arm, walking off with him. "So I was thinking maybe a downgraded red dress you'll have to look beautiful but not better than me!" Ronald looked to Undertaker and William and mouthed "Help Me" as Grell walked off. Undertaker erupted into a loud chuckle, William merely giggled a bit.

"Ahh well William...getting married hmm? It's about time you loosened yourself up to somebody...oh wait Passion Fruit is the Lady isn't he?" He chuckled. William rolled his eyes and chuckled some.

"Yes...I've been thinking of this for a while now...when Grell was still healing I was talking to Ronald about it...he helped plan this. However maybe forcing him into a dress is pushing him a bit far..." William began looking over at the two. Grell was poking at Ronald's cheeks, matching up different colors in the room to him to see which color worked best for him.

Undertaker snickered. "Well...it seems as if you'll have a handful on your hands hmm?" he giggled, taking another of his cookies.

William smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah well...with Grell...nothing is ever expected..." he began, watching the other as he toyed with Ronald. "Him as a hus-...I mean wife now...oh boy" Undertaker snickered some more, his wicked grin never leaving his face.

"Yeah? Hehe...he does seem like quite the handful, all the power to you for being able to control him" the retired Shinigami chuckled.

William's lips curved into a smirk. Undertaker even liked seeing the other smiling so much lately. "You know...you are my dear old friend...you should be my best man" the dark haired Shinigami said softly.

"Dear friend hmm? So you fill Ronald in on the surprise but don't tell your dear old friend?" Undertaker said, running his nails along William's chin. "Would Ronald be first choice if he weren't already a bridesmaid?" He asked.

William shrugged him off. "He works here, you don't. It's easier to fill Ronald in on the plan than go and find you, no offence intended."

"None taken"

"Though you are my eldest friend, even Ronald couldn't compare to things you have been through with me. It would mean a lot if you were there" William said softly. "Besides, I saw you eyeing Ronald there. Surly you would want to do some more flirting hmm?"

"Ronald? Oh dear Knox I'm not sure I know what you're talking about William, however I would enjoy seeing him in a dress" he smirked.

William nodded. "Then it's settled?"

Undertaker nodded and smiled softly, bowing his head. "Of course~"

William smiled softly as Grell and Ronald came back over. Ronald has different ribbons all through his blond hair, Grell giggled, spinning him around.

"Okay, so...which colors do you think work best on Ronnie here? I think the baby blue is a beautiful shade with him, but then again he can pull off a firebrick color very well too~" Grell cooed.

Ronald stood there, pouting slightly as he looked at William. "You owe me big time..." he mumbled.

William chuckled. "Well darling if you want to keep it in the theme as much as he does look good with the blue, I think he needs to wear more cherry red, maybe with some black trimming and lace?"

Grell looked at Ronald and giggled. "Oh yes! Ronnie that would be perfect! Oh! Yes I'll get started on your dress, surly you have to help me with mine! Please?!" he squealed.

Ronald sighed and chuckled. "Yes Grell~" he said softly, removing the bows from his hair.

"Aww cheer up Ronnie! You'll look beautiful in a dress!" Grell giggled, William smirked.

"Yes, you'd looked like a beautiful woman" William added.

"Hey! Eyes off him your mine now!" Grell giggled, holding tightly onto the other's arm. William smiled and pulled him in tight, kissing his lips softly.

"I know my Lady...you're always going to be mine, and only mine. Nobody else, promise" William said with a soft smile.

Undertaker had eaten most of his cookies now, offering one to Ronald who turned them away a bit hesitate.

"Uhm...thanks...but no thanks..." Ronald said softly, eyeing the cookie.

"Oh come on~ They taste delicious~" Undertaker cooed, waving the cookie in Ronald's face.

"I'm good...maybe another time..." Ronald said softly. William smiled softly and nodded his head to the two before walking off with Grell. The two received congrats and many, many smiles as they walked around the other Shinigami's. William soon rested with Grell, pushing him to the wall and locked him into a deep and passionate kiss. Grell's arms slide around the other's neck, pushing his head towards him more.

"W-Willi~am~" Grell whined, pull away slightly. "N-Not here...b-besides...shouldn't we save it for the honeymoon?" Grell cooed, a wide smirk on his face.

William smirked and gave another kiss to the other before he finally did pull away. "Of course my dear...we'll have a wonderful honeymoon...we should wait until then~" he purred, smiling softly.

Grell smirked and looked down to his hand, looking the ring over carefully. His thumb ran over it as a smile spread along his lips. William took the other's hand gently, raising it to his lips and kissed the back of his hand softly.

"Do you like it my love?" William asked softly. His thumb rubbed along the back of the other's hand, their gazes met and Grell couldn't help a light blush that spread across his cheeks

"Yes!...I love it William Dear...it's beautiful...so much so as I can't stop looking at it" the younger Shinigami said softly, his voice in a hushed tone.

"It makes the Lady wearing it even more beautiful...I had it made just for you my dear, I knew it had to be perfect..." William whispered back, playing with the other's hair. Grell smiled softly, leaning in to kiss him once again. Wrapping his arms around the other tightly, William returned the kiss and smiled softly.

"So...any other kinds of Roses you'd like at the wedding besides red?" William said with a smirk.

"Oh William Darling~ You know me all too well!" Grell giggled, kissing the other's cheek. "All sorts of shades of red! I want the whole room to be filled with roses! Red all around!" Grell giggled, looking around. William held him by the waist, kissing him softly.

"Whatever you wish my Darling, and it's done..." William said softly, kissing his nose.

Grell smiled softly and held onto the other tightly, resting his head on the other's shoulder. "I love you..." he whispered.

"I love you too my Passion Fruit..." William whispered. "I love you too"

"HEY! Everybody!" Ronald called, lifting a glass up. "I think this is in order!...A before wedding ceremony so why not make a toast. To William and Grell!" he called lifted up his glass. The other Shinigami's followed in his lead, lifting their glasses.

"To William and Grell!" they called and all took a sip from their glasses. Undertaker sipped at is and looked to Ronald.

William and Grell giggled, waving to everyone. William once again stole another kiss from his beloved.

"Very well done my dear~" he snickered, covering his mouth with his sleeve. "Surly someday, they'll be celebrating for you though~" Undertaker continued.

"What do you mean?" Ronald asked softly, a tad confused.

"Why currently a gorgeous blond such as yourself cannot go unnoticed forever~" Undertaker purred, walking off to refill his glass.

Ronald blinked as he stared at Undertaker.

"G-Gorgeous?!" he squeaked.

{Well...it seems as if Undertaker has himself a little crush here. I don't believe I have ever seen a Undertaker and Ronald pairing. I wasn't planning this, but it kind of fell this way. Would anybody like to see them together? Let me know in the reviews!}


	17. Half Way

William picked up the two mugs and made his way down the hall to his lover's bedroom. It had been a week or so since William had proposed, and each day his lover would lock himself away in his bedroom. William knew Grell was designing a wedding gown, also something for Ronald to wear as well, but the red head just wouldn't let him see it! William knew his lover only wanted him to be surprised. He knocked softly on the door with his foot.

"Grell darling...I made us some cocoa" William said softly. Grell squeaked and the sound of papers being scattered was heard. Things clattered and smashed against each other. William waited patiently until the red head opened the door with a smile.

"Cocoa? For me~" Grell cooed, stepping to the side and let William in. Taking his mug he sat down on the bed and smiled softly. Warm milk with cocoa powder and a hint of mint mixed in. Whipped cream on the top with a few chocolate shavings and tiny chocolate kisses. Giggling the younger Shinigami took a sip as William sat down next to him.

"How's the dress coming along my dear?" William asked softly, cupping his mug as he took a small sip.

Looking up with whipped cream on his nose, Grell smiled brightly. "Oh William Dear! It's coming out beautifully! I've also started Ronnie's he's going to look so pretty in it! And I saw Undertaker eyeing him~ Oh dear, Ronnie's into all the ladies though I do wonder if he'll even consider Undertaker as a date~" the red head giggled, taking another sip of his cocoa. "This is really good Willi~am~" he giggled.

William smiled softly and kissed the other's cheek. "I thought you might like it, it's a chilly night out so I thought it would be good to make too." William said softly, looking around the room carefully.

"William dear you're not trying to peek at my wedding dress are you?" Grell cooed, blowing playfully at the other.

"O-Oh! No of course not!...I just...seeing if your room is clean...it does seem like a bit of a mess in here..." William said, looking back to the other. Grell grinned.

"You were trying to see the dress~ Face it William dear you're not going to see it until our wedding day~ With me in it of course!" The red head giggled.

"Speaking of the wedding, Grell...when do you want to have it? We still haven't set a date yet..." William said softly, taking their mugs and placed them on the night table. He brought Grell into his lap, but Grell pushed William backwards and straddled him, leaning down and kissed his lips with a smirk.

"Well...when do you want it?" Grell asked softly, running his fingers along the other's lip. William smiled softly, wrapping his arms around the other's feminine frame and kissed the finger that played with his lip.

"I'm not sure my darling...spring would work best...that way all the roses are in bloom so they can highlight your beauty" William said softly, smirking a bit.

Grell blushed darkly, bringing his lips to the others to give a short, but passionate kiss. "Ahh, Willi~am~...You always know how to make me blush~" he giggled, brushing his thumb along the other's cheek, a soft smile on his face. William smirked, bringing his head down to kiss him once again and smirked.

"I like Spring...it's so beautiful when everything is in bloom...it'll be outside right?! The wedding? Oh William! It's be perfect! Outside surrounded by a bunch of different roses and other flowers...oh I bet I'll make some jealous that I get you all to myself~" Grell cooed. "Oh and Sebas-chan~ I'll have to explain to him that there is nothing between us and my flirting means little~" he giggled.

"Sebastian?...Oh that Demon...yes ...well you are far off the market now" William knew Sebastian merely put up with Grell and had little interest in him. That's how William preferred it. "I'm sure he'll be heartbroken my dear" William added and kissed his cheek.

Grell looked to the other and kissed him softly, William rested his hand on the other's cheek. It wasn't long before the two were locked dead in a kiss, a fiery dance of their tongues at work. William's hands held the other's hips tightly, forcing himself back from grabbing his rear end and pinning him to the bed, but Grell was making that pretty hard to fight against. The dark haired Shinigami was slowly giving in, but somehow forced himself to pull away.

"Grell...darling...I thought we were going to wait again until our honeymoon?" William said, adjusting his spectacles.

Grell whined, sure it was only winter and spring would come around soon, but Grell could hardly control himself now. "W-Willi~am~...Don't you want to play with me?" he cooed, batting his eye lashes.

William chuckled and stroked his hair. "Of course I do my darling...but we were going to wait remember?" he said softly. "No more until our honey moon..."

Grell sat up and pouted, but quickly changed into a smirk. "Can we meet half way then?" he asked standing and walked to the end of his bed, shifting the thin curtains from it so he stood in front of William, who had now sat up.

"Depends...what did you have in mind?" William asked watching him, it was clear what Grell meant as soon as he had knelt down in front of the other. Grell nuzzled against the front of William's pants, giggling slightly. He cupped his lips around the bulge that was growing very quickly and breathed down, making that spot all hot. William smirked slightly as he watched the other, this was half way? He was okay with this!

Grell looked up at William, who nodded to him. Grell smirked and played around with William's pants. Undoing his belt he carefully unbuttoned the other's pants, biting onto the zipper of his pants and pulled it down. Pushing the flaps to the side, William arched his hips up a bit and allowed Grell to pull his pants down just a bit. He nuzzled against William's covered, and hardened, member giggling a bit.

"Oh my William Dear...you're wearing gray briefs today!...You always wear black!" Grell giggled. William looked down and frowned.

"Oh yeah...I've been meaning to do the laundry...I've been busy though..." William explained.

Grell giggled. "I'll do it~ Once I'm done with this job though~" he cooed, winking up at the other. William smirked and allowed the other to continue. Grell bit the hem of the other's briefs and tugged at them a bit. William arched up again allowing Grell to pull them down a bit. Grell's cheek was slapped with William's member, which caused him to giggle.

"In a hurry are we?" Grell giggled, pushing his tongue against the base of the other's length and slowly ran it up to the tip, a soft purr came from William. Grell glanced up at him and smirked. His lips wrapped around the tip of the others length, his tongue playfully teased the tip. William moaned slightly, a hand resting on Grell's head.

"Come on...take it..." William breathed, laying his head back.

Grell couldn't help but smirk again listening to William. Oh...maybe he really didn't want to wait until the honeymoon. Grell easily deep throated the other, glancing up at him. He still made sure his teeth were off the other.

William's lip quivered, gripping tightly onto his lover's red hair. His toes curled up and a loud moan escaped his lips as Grell began sucking roughly along the hardened member. The red head's rested against the side, moving with the other as he sucked. The tip every so often flicked along and around the shaft sending more shivers up William. The dark haired Shinigami tugged at Grell's roughly, making the red head wince a bit but ignored it. His pace quickened, working along as best he could, taking the other in fully periodically.

"Grell..." William groaned, arching his back up.

Grell looked up at him and continued to suck on the other, looking up at him with a lustful gaze. William however with his eyes squeezed shut and head tossed back didn't notice the other's gaze, but Grell was enjoying the other's facial expressions. William moaned softly, every so often one would be louder. Grell was very good at pleasing his partner. It bothered William, thinking Grell had been with others, but Grell was his now!...He always would be now. William pushed the thoughts from his head. Grell was at least amazing at this. His teeth didn't even once brush the other's length, which William was grateful for given how sharp they worry. His tongue worked in ways that sent blinding pleasure through the older Shinigami's body. William could hardly keep himself from pinning the red head down and making love to him right there and then. Even more so, he could hardly fight back anymore as he felt his climax reaching its highest.

William groaned leaning forward and bent over Grell's head, who was working furiously to get William to hit his climax. William grunted, his hands shaking. He tried to fight it, but in the end he lost. Grell's tongue teased the tip of the other's length. Gripping the other's hair roughly, William's climax finally came. A loud moan rolled over his hips as he arched upwards, his member throbbing just before the other's release filled Grell's mouth up. The read head of course smirked, mouth opened wide. Leaning his head back he made sure William watched him swallow each and every drop.

"Mhm...Grell that's a bit too hot for me to handle..." William purred with a smirk. His finger ran under the other's chin and tilted it up. Grell slowly stood only to lean over and straddle William again. Their lips met once more and Grell giggled again.

"I love you Grell..." William whispered, stroking the other's back.

Grell smiled softly, kissing his lover once again. "I love you too Willi~am~" Grell whispered. William kissed his cheek getting up and left only to return in his night pajamas. Grell had also changed into a black and crimson silk and lace night gown. William smiled at the other and sat down next to him. Grell had his empty mug in hand now, placing it back on the night table. William pushed him to the bed and turned the side light off, wrapping an arm around the other.

"Grell darling...sleep well okay?" William whispered. His nights lately had been much better.

"Of course Willi~am~...You too" Grell cooed back. The two removed their speticales and placed them on the night table before dosing off into a sound sleep. William's dream were clear of any Demonic messages, in fact he was picturing Grell in his wedding dress. He had no idea what it would look like, so the dress was blurred in his dream. But what was bright and clear was Grell's smiling face.

William, nor Grell, could wait for the wedding. Their wedding.

The Wedding of the Century.

{Hey everybody! So~ The wedding will be coming up in a couple chapters but they still got some planning and stuff to do before hand! Anyway Grell's wedding dress. I'm working on a sketch of it, as I have it pictured in my head perfectly. I'm thinking of drawing William and his suit as well too. Would anybody be interested in seeing them? I'm really excited about Grell's dress the most. That drawing is coming out so nicely I feel I must share. If anybody is interested, let me know in reviews and such and I will leave a link to the pictures as soon as I have the wedding chapter up.

Also on another note, Undertaker and Ronald. I've gotten mixed views on them so far. People have good reasons to want to see them together, and reasons why they don't want to see them together. I'm still unsure, I have some harmless teasing going but whether or not I pair them as a side couple is still unsure. Keep letting me know about them you guys. I read each and every review, and some of you have my tumblr and send me your views on there. Keep them coming :3 It's really helping me out!}


	18. Harmless Teasing

William kissed Grell's cheek softly as the two walked into the library the next morning. The night before left William planning something for Grell. He wasn't sure what...but Grell did receive anything that night, William wanted to make up for it. Grell even had made him breakfast just as he always did now a days. Maybe William would cook for a change, he knew how but nothing he ever made was anything as good was what Grell cooked. Still, William wanted to do something for the other, he's think of something alright.

The two walked up to William's office before William placed a soft kiss against the other's lips and dropped his hand. "Alright my lady...get to work now. I'll see you later...be careful" William said, kissing the other's cheek.

"Of course Willi~am~" the red head cooed, batting his eye lashes at the other. "I'll be fine~ I got the chain saw now remember! I can handle anything!" he laughed, swaying his body. "You keep everybody in line~"

"Of course!...I have to keep you in line too remember~" William said pushing up his glasses. "Now go, before you are behind...I love you..." he added.

Grell giggled, blowing the other a kiss. "Love you too~" he cooed. William retired into his office and Grell walked off, death scythe in hand. Passing one of the storage closets he heard giggling and stopped to listen. He couldn't make out who was in there, or what they were saying. He just heard giggling, then it went silent, then it would start again. Grell smirked slightly as he listened until he heard a voice start talking.

"I believe somebody is outside the door..." it said. Grell blinked and soon the door swung open, smacking the other in the face and causing a nosebleed.

"Hehe...sorry about that~ Hehe..." Undertaker giggled, hovering over the red head who had fallen to the floor holding his nose.

"Undertaker! That wasn't very nice~" Ronald whined, kneeling beside Grell and helped him up. Taking out a handkerchief he held it to Grell's nose. "I'm really sorry about that..." Ronald said softly.

Even through the bloody nose Grell smirked widely at the two. Ronald felt his cheeks blush a bit and looked to Undertaker. "I-I'll uhm...see you later I have to get to work. Grell~ We're working in the same area's today lets go together okay?" Ronald asked.

Undertaker snickered. "I will in fact be seeing you later Ronald Knox..." he giggled, walking off up to William's office. Ronald looked to Grell nervously.

"It's not what it looks like~" Ronald gulped.

"Is he a wicked lover in bed?" Grell asked wipping his nose. His smirk didn't leave.

"N-No! Well...I don't know..." Ronald mumbled, looking down.

"I thought you were into the Ladies~ Surly the Undertaker is far from a lady~" Grell cooed, walking towards the portals with Ronald to start working.

"I am!...Well...things have been slow~" Ronald mumbled, stepping into the mortal world with the red head once they got a portal up and working. "I uhm...let's say experimenting I guess? We haven't done anything! Just harmless flirting that's all~" Ronald insisted.

"Sure~ Okay Ronnie~" Grell giggled, jumping up onto a roof top with him. "Do you like him?" he asked, looking around.

"Well...he's really sweet...I've never blushed like this...how he compliments me and the way of his words I just...loose it" Ronald admitted, one leg on top of his lawn mower.

"Oh yeah? I think you may have a crush Ronnie~" Grell purred. "Are you are forming one~"

"I am not!...I don't know...I've never flirted with a man before...and he is one hell of a man I'll give him that...he makes my knees weak. I haven't been doing well with the ladies, so I can experiment can't I?!" Ronald asked, following after the red head as they walked along the roof tops.

"Oh I suppose~" Grell cooed. "I experimented with Madam Red after all~ Didn't work out, though how she worked that color was beautiful~ But William is the one for me~" he cooed.

xxx

"Come in!" William's voice called from inside his office.

Undertaker stepped in a smirk on his face. "Hello~ William~" he giggled, closing the door. "Oh I smacked your lover in the face with a door, hope you don't mind~" he cooed.

William looked up from his work and blinked. "Could you be careful with my passion fruit please? He is a lot more fragile then he looks. Strong, but fragile."

"Ahh~ Life itself is the same don't you think? A strong thing indeed, however can be snatched away and broken so easily~" Undertaker giggled, tilting his head as he watched William.

William rolled his eyes and went back to his paperwork. "So what brings you here today? Surly it's not just to visit me is it?"

"Well of course I've come to say hi~ But I had a little blond I had to see~" Undertaker smirked, fingers put together as he giggled softly.

William smirked a bit. "Ahh, Ronald hmm? You've taken quite a liking to him haven't you?" William asked, glancing up at the other.

Undertaker snickered and licked his lip. "Ahh yes~ He's a cute one~ He's also a pretty amazing kisser, though he puts up a nice fight with his tongue~" he purred.

William lifted an eyebrow. "Oh really now? Ronald kissed you? He's know as a Ladies man around here, I find it a little hard to see him taking a liking to you...no offence of course." William added.

Undertaker giggled. "Ahh yes~ He told me so~ However he still kisses heavenly~" he chuckled, licking his lips again. "Liking me or not~ Nobody kisses somebody like that without being a tad interested~ Hmm?" he other purred. "I mean~ You kiss your lover with a passion that the others get a tad jealous you know~...Ronald kisses like that~...and I love it!" he giggled, breaking out into a loud laughter.

William rolled his eyes. "Well...don't be prepared if he turns around and says he's not all that interested" he said softly. Ronald has never cheated before, but unless you ask him out and he says yes, he's free to kiss whoever he wishes you do know that right?"

Undertaker smirked and nodded. "Of course~ But I don't mind~ I'm stealing away his free time for myself~ I'll enjoy it while it lasts~" he cooed.

xxx

Grell and Ronald talked about the wedding for most of the day. Grell explained how he had Ronald's wedding dress almost done and would need him over one day to try it on. Ronald was not looking forward to that as well. The two talked about Ronald and the Undertaker also. It was harmless teasing and flirting, who really cared? Ronald was curious, who could help that. Undertaker had spent the day with William. Though he had his bodies to tend to, he was waiting for Ronald's return. He helped William with some of his paper work, even bossed around the other Shinigami's. Sure, he was retired but he still knew how things worked. Plus, everybody respected him there.

Grell had just returned with Ronald, both a bit tired but neither all that exhausted. Undertaker was placing a few books away when he noticed Ronald and snickered. Ronald smiled and looked to Grell.

"I'll see you later" Ronald said softly.

"Okay Ronnie~ Remember! You need to come try the dress on!...Don't let him be too rough with you~" Grell cooed. Ronald blushed a bit and walked over to Undertaker. The two exchanged smiled before Undertaker dragged him off, hidden from Grell's view. Grell giggled and made his way upstairs to William's office, knocking softly.

"Come in" William mumbled from inside.

Grell opened the door and made a pose in the doorway. Arm up on the frame and another on his hip. "Hello there handsome~" he cooed, walking in and closed the door.

William looked up but looked back down at his work. "Hi Grell...I won't be home until late I fell a bit behind..."

"No you didn't~ You never fall behind~ You just are so focused on it you don't want to stop~" Grell cooed walked over. He leaned over the other's desk laying on his stomach and batted his eye lashes at William. "Instead of doing work, wouldn't you rather be doing me~" he cooed with a smirk. Flashing his signature smile he giggled and licked his lips. William's gaze was cold and blank, however he couldn't fight down the smirk that formed on his lips. Grell had a point, he was never behind, even now. He was a day ahead or so, William never fell behind, unlike Grell.

"Where's Ronald? Did Undertaker get to him?" He asked softly, leaning back in his seat. Grell nodded, sliding forward into William's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. William purred, holding him tightly by the waist. Pulling him in he kissed him deeply, biting at the others lip playfully. Grell giggled softly and licked at William's a smirk stuck on his face.

"You know William~ You should be planning a nice suit for the wedding you know~ Or I could for you! If you'd like~" Grell cooed.

William chuckled. "No thank you Grell, I am having one made for me. I'm sure you'll like it" he said softly and smiled.

Grell giggled. "You could be wearing nothing and I'll be happy~...hmm...you wearing nothing seems like a good idea~" he giggled. "But then everybody would see what is only mine to see and we can't have that can we?" he smirked, winking at the other before leaning back and slowly got up.

"Come on~ I was thinking of trying a new fish recipe tonight...it's a spicy flavor with a blend of homemade curry powder~" Grell giggled. William stood, pushing his glasses up.

"You know what...Let me cook tonight, I want to make you something for once." William said softly.

Grell blinked and looked at him. "Y-You sure? Can you even cook~" he smirked.

"Yes I can cook~ I have all these years when I didn't want to eat yours...come on...I have the perfect recipe for you~" William said, grabbing Grell's hand and walked out of his office. Walking down the stairs William passed Undertaker, who had Ronald pinned up against a book case with their lips locked tight. Grell's giggle broke it however. Ronald jumped and pulled away, blushing darkly and looked down.

"Goodnight you two~" William called after them, putting his hands on the wall to form a portal.

Grell giggled and waved. "Undertaker~ Be easy with him~ You're his first guy~" he cooed, quickly following after William as he stepped through the portal. Undertaker snickered, Ronald looked up and flipped Grell off a bit.

"Goodnight!" he said and began laughing. Grell stuck his tongue out to them before the portal closed, and he and William were in each other's arms in their passionate make out session of the night.

Undertaker snickered and turned to Ronald. "So...am I horrible?" he asked softly. "Do I disgust you and make you want to crawl back to the ladies?" he asked softly.

Ronald smirked, leaning against the wall. He grabbed the other's shirt. Pulling him forward.

"Shut up and kiss me" he mumbled pushing their lips together roughly.

{So~ Many of you want to see the dress! I'll continue working on it right away! I plan on having it done with the wedding chapter itself. I was thinking of drawing William's suit as well but I don't think I'll have them both ready by that chapter. Grell's dress is coming out beautifully though.

It seems as if it's a tie between Undertaker and Ronald, if you guys want to see them paired or not. This Chapter opens them up a bit, a little teasing here and there. If you guys are completely and truly disgusted with them together, let me know. For now I have harmless teasing, let you get a feel for them together :3}


	19. Bachelorette Parties

William sighed deeply as he walked out of his office and closed the door, making sure he locked it. Grell was having a Bachelor...ette party with a few of the female Shinigami's...and well Ronald so William wasn't expecting Grell home that evening. Least not until late. The dark haired Shinigami stepped back and turned, walking along the platform and down the stairs to head home, however Undertaker's snicker interrupted him. William turned to see him, and a few of the other male Shinigami's standing there.

"William! Where are you going? You have a party to attend!" Undertaker snickered.

William blinked and adjusted his spectacles. "I don't do parties...the engagement one was strictly for Grell..." William said softly, looking at the retired Shinigami.

"With Weddings come two parties. The Bachelor, and Bachelorette parties, and the after party. Now William, this is the first, just for you we're celebrating now" Undertaker snickers, dragging him over to a table where there were some gifts lined up for William, who blinked very confused. He never really got gifts before, well Grell always gave him something on his birthday...but that was it. Undertaker forced William into a chair as the other Shinigamis around began laughing.

"Cheer up William~ Party has only begun~" Undertaker giggled.

xxx

Grell squealed, sitting in the living room with the other female Shinigamis, and Ronald. Ronald choose to come to this though. He was the bridesmaid after all so how could he not come?! He had been flirting with a couple of the girls, however he found himself thinking of Undertaker's lips against his again and had stopped for the most part. He was so confused on what to do now...Undertaker was proving to be one hell of a lover, however Ronald still didn't know if he swung that way. For now, he didn't think much of it, after all this was Grell's Bachelorette party!

"Oh~ Marlene is this one from you?" Grell cooed, holding up a purple box. The female Shinigami smiled and nodded, sipping at her drink.

"That's a gift only for William to see you in!" Marlene added, giggling as Grell smirked.

"Oh really? My my I can guess what is in here" Grell cooed. Untying the ribbon from the box the red head couldn't help but let a blush cross over his cheeks as he held up a very see through pair of crimson panties. There were two little black bows where the fabric would meet Grell's hips as well as a black lace trim. The Shinigami started laughing and looked it over.

"Oh Willi~am~ is going to love it!" Grell cooed, folding them carefully and placed them to the side. "Thank you Marlene~ That is coming on the honeymoon!" he giggled. Ronald snickered next to Grell causing Grell to shoot him a gaze.

"Ronnie~ Why are you laughing? Did you want to borrow them for Undertaker~" he cooed, playfully blowing in the others face. Ronald's face went bright red and he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Grell smirked and giggled, turning to his next gift as he took a bite of the small cake one of the girls brought over. "Ugh~ I'm not going to fit into my dress at this rate!" he chuckled, licking his lips of frosting.

"Oh Grell may we see it?! You're dress?!" A few of the girls asked, the others nodding in agreement.

Grell shook his head. "No~ Because one of you may tell my dear William! It's a surprise for everybody!" he added with a smile. "It will be perfectly beautiful" Grell added.

xxx

Snickering continued from the Undertaker as William received his own gifts. Many of the Shinigami's kept their gifts to William...strictly made for William. Various new ties, a pocket watch, some eye glass cleaners, small objects here and there for the house. Things some may find...boring such as Undertaker did. The oldest Shinigami giggled as he passed William his gift. A large box was wrapped in a silver wrapping paper and topped with a black bow.

"Before you go yelling at me~ Your passion fruit did help me with it~ So nothing in there I crept around for~" He snickered.

William raised a curious brow before removing the bow and began unwrapping it. Undertaker had his hands together, a smirk on his face as the other Shinigami's in the room peeked over William to see what was in the box. William neatly undid the paper and removed the lid, his eyes widening slightly at what he found. The Shinigami's behind him gasped and couldn't help but giggle with Undertaker. William pulled out various bondage items, including whips, leather bound hand cuffs, even blind folds. The dark haired Shinigami looked up to the laughing Undertaker.  
"What exactly did you get me these for?" William mumbled, placing them to the side. Undertaker continued to laugh, falling to the floor.

"Last time I checked~ Your passion fruit loves it rough~ Just as you do William, you always did like a challenge" He giggled.

William felt his cheeks blush a bit as he continued to go through the items. Surly him and Grell _would _have a good time with these objects. Maybe he'd bring them on the honeymoon even, test them out. Tying Grell up would be better with this stuff then using his tie again. However, these were not the only objects in the box. Along with some leather pants for William a picture frame, turned over so what was inside it couldn't be seen, caught his eye. He glanced to Undertaker before taking it out. His eyes widened again, this time for sure he knew his face had to be red.

"G-Grell let you do this?..." he mumbled, unable to look away from the picture.

"Well when he was working late one night he had to collect a photographer's soul...I needed the body~ We both had this idea I thought it was perfect!" Undertaker snickered. "He's so cute in those panties~"

William quickly put the picture back, not wanting anybody else to see. The picture was of Grell, up on his knees and legs to the side. With his hair covering his face, hand down the tight panties he wore that gaze the other had in his eye..William couldn't get it out of his head now. It bothered him a bit, Grell let Undertaker, another man no less, take the picture. However, he knew Undertaker, and he knew Ronald was his interest at the moment. He had nothing to worry about. The picture, even in its black and white form, was perfect. William would be finding a perfect spot for it in the house.

xxx

Grell giggled as he continued to open his gifts as well. Since he was so out there, hardly hiding anything, the Shinigami's all knew just what to get him. However William did give them some hints as well. Among the gifts were some of Grell's favorite soaps, bubble baths, makeup including nail polish, as well as his own things for around the house. Little figurines mostly, Grell had a little case in the living room filled with them. Anytime he found one he thought was cute, he put in there. He got three new ones now and the red head right away put them in with the others.

"It's getting so full..." he said with a smile and stepped back to look them over. He turned back to the others and giggled. "I won't show my wedding dress~ It's not done yet anyway...but who wants to see Ronnie's?!" he squealed. Ronald's eyes widened as he shook his head, the others laughed and nodded. Grell giggled, grabbing Ronald by his arm and dragged him off to his bedroom, closing the door.

"Grell...Grell no! No! Please!"

"Ronnie~ It's so pretty! You'll look beautiful!"

"I...no Grell look I"

"Oh shut up hurry up and strip! I won't look I got William for that!...No...Put your arm here...ugh Ronald!..."

"Grell it doesn't fit see!"

"Yes it does! Your bent over with your head in the arm hole!...hmm...there we go! Here are your shoes"

"I don't do heels...Grell no come on!"

"You look so pretty Ronnie get over it!"

Soon Grell's bedroom door and opened and he stepped out. "May I present Ronald Knox!" he giggled and stepped to the side. Ronald stumbled out, trying to figure out how to walk in his heels. Grell had made him a beautiful dark crimson silk dress. Very light straps over his shoulders and it wrapped around his body as if it were just like a female's. He had velvet heels to match even. Grell giggled as the female Shinigami's gasped and giggled.

"Oh Ronald! You look so pretty! I'm sure it's catch Undertaker's eye!" On Shinigami by the name of Meredith giggled.

Grell smirked. "A baby blue is more his color, however it had to be red if he is my bridesmaid! Isn't it perfect for him though!"

The girls giggled and nodded. Ronald crossed his arms and pouted a bit, causing Grell to smirk and walk over. "Aww Ronnie! You look cute don't pout~ Now go change! I made moon cakes with strawberries and a chocolate drizzle. A top of whip cream! We wouldn't want you to ruin your dress now~" Ronald smirked a bit and quickly managed his way back into Grell's room to change before their snack.

xxx

William had his own snack as well. Not only had Undertaker brought his bone shaped cookies but a few of the other Shinigami's brought chocolate covered fruits. William's party was more...quiet, but how could it not be?! It was for William after all. Undertaker's snickers were the only thing that broke the silence.

"Where do you plan to be having the wedding William?" One of the newer Shinigami's asked with a soft voice.

William turned. Daniel. Daniel was the name of the Shinigami. William knew everybody's names, even if they thought he didn't. "Grell wants it to be outside...I was thinking the training courtyard. By moving some of the equipment we have the open field that way. He wants to fill it with roses and wants the scent to be there but not over power...hence having it outside. The wind will pull the scent around." William explained. Daniel nodded slowly.

"We'll help William, all the Shinigamis! We're looking forward to this wedding and we know you two want it perfect. We'll help! No fights no nothing we promise!" Daniel said, a few of the others agreed. Undertaker watched with a smirk as they explained this.

"As nice as that is, we all know you guys will begin your fights and arguments again..." William said softly, closing his eyes.

"No William sir! We'll get the others together! We'll get them to help make this perfect! We promise!" Daniel added quickly the others cheered and nodded, William opened his eyes again and looked to him.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked softly.

"Of course! We'll make sure not one flower is out of place!" Daniel said with a smile. "Your wedding will be perfect!"

"Perfection is key" William said, standing slowly as he pushed up his spectacles. "Grell and I both want this to go perfectly...and if the rest of you help out...I'm sure it will" he said softly. The Shinigamis nodded, all standing and bowing to William.

"We as Shinigami's, Death Gods of the world promise to keep our word and make this wedding perfect!" The Shinigamis all said at once. Even Undertaker stood with a smirk, nodding towards William.

William cracked a small smile as he looked at them. This was going to be the Wedding of the Century.

{ Next chapter, the Wedding of the Century is coming! Are you all excited? Because I sure am! I'm almost done with Grell's dress also!

A note as well. I have been VERY slow with uploading chapters lately huh? No worries I haven't forgotten! The writers block is getting to me and I've been really busy over this past week. This next upcoming week should be better though everybody! The week after, well we'll worry about it then. For now, enjoy chapter 19 and chapter 20 will be coming very very soon :3 I promise }


	20. The Wedding of the Century

{Yes! It's here! The wedding! and Grell's dress is finished! I'm so excited! I have three different views of it so I'll be posting the links to them here! They are on one of my tumblr accounts. Please do not take credit for them! I did work hard. This isn't my best work but I am proud of it so...I can't post the whole links idk why it won't let me so please visit my tumblr account

.com

It will be the first thing on the top for a while, I won't reblog anything else for a while. I will also put it under my Fan Fictions tab under this story link so you can all see :3}

Grell giggled, twirling around in his dress in front of the full length mirror in his bedroom. Ronald was next to him, smiling brightly at the other even though he hated that he had to wear a dress himself. Still, it made Grell happy and today was his and William's day! Sure, some would say it was too soon for the couple to be wed, yet Ronald, as everybody else knew very well how close Grell and William were. They had lived together since the start of being Shinigamis. Course William was much older, but him and Grell trained together. They became Shinigami's together helping each other along the way. They had their little flirty moments here and there, and clearly Grell was interested, yet William always hid his feelings. He was glad he finally got it out there and couldn't wait to marry his beloved red head.

"That dress is beautiful Grell! William is going to drop dead from the beauty you give off wearing it!" Ronald said with a smile. "It's perfect, truly it is!"

Grell's dress...was a thing of beauty that complimented the red head perfectly. A red corset with black lace trim and back. A darker red went up the sides and thinned out along the top and bottom A bright, cherry red bow, rested neatly on the top center. The bottom of the dress however had to be the part Grell worked hardest on, and was most excited about. Roses, beautiful and perfect fresh picked roses. The bottom was short at the top and fanned out in the back, all made up of nothing but beautiful red roses. A black lace lined the inside, flowing out a bit among the roses themselves. Grell had black knee high velvet boots with red trim to match and a velvet arm warmer, it lined out into a single strand which wrapped around his finger and was wrapped up with red ribbons. A single red rose rested neatly in his beautiful long red hair to top off the look.

"Isn't it Ronnie? I do hope William likes it I worked so hard on it..." Grell giggled, twirling once more.

"Oh I'm sure he would! Your...a bride to die for!" Ronald laughed.

Grell smirked and broke out in laughter with him. "And Undertaker is going to think you are gorgeous too Ronnie~ Just remember that~"

"I don't know...I'm not really trying to impress him...I'm not sure I'm into him..." Ronald admitted, helping to finish tying the back of Grell's dress.

"The way I've seen you kiss him? You must be into something in him" he giggled, winking at the other in the mirror. Ronald blushed darkly and tied up the dress.

"I don't know...I mean he is one hell of a kisser...I bet he's an amazing lover too hmm?"

Grell giggled and nodded. "Yes it would seem that way...I say give him a chance Ronnie~ You haven't been doing well with the ladies so you may as well~"

"Yeah...that's true...you know I just might Grell...I just might" Ronald answered with a chuckle. "Now come on! We better get going, you can't be late to your own wedding!"

xxx

William sighed deeply, adjusting his spectacles as he looked himself over in the mirror. He was already at the library, looking himself over in a bathroom mirror. His tux was traditional, however the coat was a tail coat. A red rose pinned to the right, just above his breast. His hair neatly combed back as always, he felt ready. He was ready. He turned and left the room to find the other Shinigami's rushing around. Daniel rushed up to William and bowed a bit.

"Sir! Everything is just about in order. A few of us are finishing up, the rest have already started to gather outside. Would you like to come see? Make sure it's up to your liking?" Daniel asked softly, holding a few roses in his hand.

"No, I'm sure it looks perfect. I trust you guys. Grell will be here soon though, do try to hurry." William replied, seeming quite...calm.

"Yes sir! Of course sir!" Daniel said and quickly darted off to finish setting up.

William sighed and walked around slowly, looking over the Shinigami's who were busy to finish setting up. Everybody it seemed had taken their own time to set up for this. Though William was their boss, he didn't know who was doing it to be kind and help out, or who was doing it because he was their boss and they were just trying to kiss up. Either way, William found everybody's efforts to be kind and thoughtful. Turning his head he noticed Ronald walking through a portal waving, and William quickly darted off. Bad luck to see the bride before after all.

Grell giggled, looking around the library and everybody rushing about. "Oh Ronnie! Do you think the outside is beautiful? Just as I pictured it?!" he asked, twirling around a bit.

"I'm sure it is Grell...look I need to go and get ready, as do you...Good luck okay?" Ronald added.

"Ronnie wait!" Grell called. He pulled the other into a tight hug. Ronald blinked quite surprised, hugging the other back a bit.

"Thank you Ronnie...for being a good sport for this..." Grell said with a smile.

"Senior Sutcliff..." Ronald mumbled, acting formal. "This is your wedding day...I wouldn't dare say anything but yes to the bride" Grell laughed and they continued to hug for a bit before pulling away. "Now go on! Your ready to walk down the aisle Grell...just as a Lady should" Grell giggled and pulled Ronald into another hug before backing away.

"Yes...my dear William must be waiting for me by now...go...I'll see you up there" Grell said with a smile.

"Right by your side" Ronald added before walking off.

xxx

Ronald and Undertaker and had their way down the aisle already, smirking to each other at the stand. The whole courtyard was covered in various different shades of red roses. Petals lined the aisle itself, bunches tied to each seat and surrounded the whole area. Of course, the scent lingered...but nobody minded. It was beautiful. William soon appeared at the end of the aisle and everybody stood, bowing and nodding to him. Wedding or not, he was still their superior. William nodded to a few of them as he made his way to the stand and stood to the side, looking back down the aisle. Oh just what surprise would he get in Grell's dress? The theme music started and everybody turned to the aisle. Grell took a deep breath, holding his own bouquet of flowers as he stepped out the doors and looked straight ahead to William.

William took a breath in the minute his eyes laid on the other. His dress...it...it was beautiful, perfect for his little passion fruit. Grell smiled to him as he began making his way down the aisle. William looked him over again and again. It was perfect, truly perfect. Nothing was out of place, this still was his Grell wasn't it? The dress itself...no wonder Grell wanted to hide it so bad. Each rose was placed perfectly through the bottom half of the dress. The lace under it flowed out perfectly with them. The corset even, William could hardly contain himself with that corset piece. Oh was that part of the idea? Grell wanted to tease him a bit? Oh he'd get his pay back for that one. He couldn't help but smile to the other as he made his way up to the stand and faced him.

"Your beautiful... " William whispered softly, taking Grell's hands in his.

Grell passed off the bouquet to Ronald and held William's hands. "You're pretty damn sexy..." Grell whispered back with a playful growl. Lawrence Anderson stood in front of them. Oh he would be doing the ceremony it seemed. He could so much more than just make glasses. Grell giggled, looking up to Lawrence as did William. The ceremony went on for a while and soon the vows came.

"William...would you like to start?" Lawrence asked, looking to the other. Grell looked to William and blushed a bit.

William nodded and took a deep breath. "Grell Sutcliff...ever since the first time we met...you've been a real pain in my ass..." William began. Everybody started to giggle and laugh a bit, even Grell smirked. "However...I've learned that you are much more than a pain in the ass...you are...how do you put it...one hell of a lover" Grell smirked and giggled. "You have your own creative personality and...it's not neat, or organized...completely out of order and I hate it...however...the fact that it's nothing of what I am like...makes me drawn to you and crave you every damn minute..." William added. "You, Grell Sutcliff...are a m...a woman...that should make all the others jealous, and all the men angry that I have you now. I promise...to love you now and forever until the day that your soul emerges from this body and travels up with the gods..." William finished, squeezing Grell's hand.

The red head's cheeks were about as red as his hair! He was completely speechless. "Well William dear~...how on earth to I top that?" He smiled at the other, collecting himself a bit. "Well William, if you want to continue how you started off, when I first met you, you were, and still are a hard ass" Grell giggled. "However, even with all your work and orders and rules...somehow you learned to be the perfect gentlemen and defiantly know how to treat a lady...in bed and out~"

"Awww!...We knew it!" Some Shinigami's called out from the crowd below, making William blush a bit.

"Even so...William I cannot see myself with any other man in a million years. Billion years I should say. The way you focus so hard on one thing makes me drawn to you, its sexy and I love how you do it to me too. I've never met a man who is such a passionate lover before...at least one who doesn't look like it on the outside. Handsome and dead sexy William T. Spears I am ready to be your wife!..."

The crowd giggled and clapped until Lawrence shushed them and turned to William again. "Do you, William T. Spears, take this man"

"Woman!" Grell huffed. "How dare you offend me!"

"Sorry...Do you William T. Spears take this...woman to have and to hold, from this day forth. In sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Lawrence questioned.

William looked to Grell with a slight smile. "I couldn't think of it any other way...I do..."

"And do you Grell Sutcliff, take this man to have and to hold, from this day forth. In sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Lawrence questioned yet again.

"For the one who honors me as a queen, a lady, and a lover? I couldn't think otherwise as well. He is my dear love...and I do" Grell answered with a soft smile.

"Do you have the rings?" Lawrence asked. William took out his as Grell took his from Ronald. The two exchanged rings with soft smiles at each other, their gazes not leaving one another's.

"If anybody feels these two reapers shouldn't be married let them speak now or forever hold your peace..." Lawrence said, looking around. Nobody moved, nobody speak, and Grell only giggled softly.

"Then, by the power...whatever power you two decided vested in me, that I will never know...I pronounce you man and uh..." Grell shot him a glare. "Wife! Man and Wife!" Lawrence quickly finished.

William smiled softly and pulled Grell in. Their lips mere inches apart, Grell leaned in, ready to be a wife..however it was cut short.

"WHO KILLED LUCIFER?!" A voice growled from the back. The Shinigami's turned and gazed back towards the voice. Grell didn't move, nor did William. Grell merely smirked as William's eyebrow twitched.

"Demons..." Grell whispered, closing his eyes. "How dare they..." he hissed.

"Don't worry my darling...they will not ruin this day for us..." William added. He pulled the other into a tight, passionate and rough kiss before pulling back and faced the 5 demons that stood in the back, glaring.

"Ready my wife? I believe we have some...unfinished business with them hmm?"

Grell roared his chainsaw. Even in his beautiful dress, he was ready to kill and get stained in blood.

"Ready my husband" He giggled, striking his rock star pose.

{Nobody saw it coming eh? Eh? Haha yes, a cliff hanger! But surly, you didn't think it would just end with a wedding and honey moon hmm? Oh no, we still have a bit more story to go guys! I hope you all like the dress too!}


	21. Champagne and Blood

{ So I just want to let you all know, I will not be having an update for this following week! I will be away at camp, and I am sorry for all of you waiting for updates! If you are waiting on SebbyxCiel yes I'm sorry you will have to wait DX I will get one up when I get back! I promise! }

William walked towards the group of Demons, showing no fear...unlike many of the Shinigamis who were sitting in the back and had now nearly bolted towards the front. Though all Shinigamis against 5 little demons should of been an easy fight, many of the ones scared, were the newer Shinigamis of the bunch. William stood before, Grell giggling as he walked up behind him.

"Who killed Lucifer?" one of the demon's growled, facing William.

"Are you just figuring out he's dead? If so then even as Demon's that is a bit disrespectful towards your leader is it not?" William questioned, pushing up his spectacles.

"I will not repeat myself a third time!" The demon growled loudly, reaching out to grab William by the neck, but Grell's chainsaw covered William now.

"I don't think touching him is a good idea...you already pissed me off...interrupting our nice wedding here~" Grell said softly with a smile still, chainsaw at the ready. "Upsetting a Lady~ On her wedding day is just asking for a death wish~"

The demon looked to the red head and snarled. "You...You're the one that Lucifer kidnapped aren't you?...The cause of his plan?"

Grell lifted an eyebrow. "Me? Cause so much trouble~ Please~" he teased smirking. "If you're here to fight you will lose~ 5 demons against the whole Dispatch Association? Oh I do wonder who will win~" The demon snarled again, not enjoying Grell's wise ass attitude. William covered Grell's mouth with his hand and looked towards the Demons.

"What do you care who did it? Why do you need to know?" The dark haired Shinigami asked. The rest stared towards them, blinking blankly. The demons looked among each other before a blond male stepped forward, speaking up.

"Because we are calling for a rematch...his killer against us!" He growled, face to face with William.

William whispered in Grell's ear. The red head frowned but nodded and walked to the side, standing with Ronald and the Undertaker. William looked at the demons and smirked very slightly.

"A rematch? One Shinigami against all of you Demons? That doesn't seem so fair" William explained, hardly blinking an eye.

"Fair or not one of you killed our leader...it's only fair we get a go at the one who did so" The blond demon hissed. William chuckled softly and backed up a couple feet, just so he didn't have to smell the other's breath anymore.

"Well, I guess I have a fight soon hmm?" William asked softly with a smirk. Grell blinked, wide eyed. William couldn't...NO He wouldn't let him go alone!

"No! We have a fight soon!" Grell growled, stepping next to the other again. He took William's hand in his and squeezed slightly. "We killed him, together. If you're going to kill us, you're going to together" the red head said, smirking to them. "Still not what you call a fair fight~ However it was a paired game when we killed Lucifer..."

The demons looked among themselves. "We will have our five strongest against you. Risk all our demons on you? Even though we are sure we'll win, we rather not loose anymore. You have three weeks..." The blond one said. They looked among the other Shinigami's before turning and leaving. William followed, watching them carefully but they went straight for the portal. Making sure it closed up William returned to the field where Grell hugged him tightly and the other Shinigami's stared almost frightened.

"What are you all doing staring like that? This is a wedding! It's a good day! Plus, we have a after...party..." William said, but grunted the end once he realized yet ANOTHER party was going to be held. The dark haired Shinigami looked around the room and smile softly, looking back to Lawrence and nodded. "Well?"

Lawrence nodded and closed the book in hand. "I pronounce the happy couple!" he said. The room weakly started to clap before Grell looked around and the clapping got louder, whistles and cheers also. Grell giggled softly, leaning against William as Ronald handed him back his bouquet and smiled. Grell giggled and turned around, throwing it behind him where the Shinigami's dove towards the flowers, falling on top of one another. They started to get up off the ground, complaining they didn't catch it, to revile poor Ronald, laying on the ground with the bouquet in hand, face bright red. Ronald just lay there, unsure what to do or say. Undertaker snickered and walked over, helping Ronald to his feet and took his hand in his.

"Party time!" Grell giggled, running back inside with William.

xxx

Later that evening, after food and such were all set up, the after party had begun! Varies different foods lined three long tables. At the very center was the wedding cake. A red velvet cake with a black and white frosting in a Victorian lace design. Grell and William were out dancing on the dance floor for the mean time. Other Shinigami's danced around them while the rest sat at tables or hung around the library. Though of course, a few of them were drinking, pretty heavy too. Even if it was just a Champagne some, like Ronald, liked to drink a lot. Ronald was of course, drinking quite a bit. He was a bit out of it now, giggling just as much as Undertaker as he fell into the other's arms, giggling.

"Y-You know!...You...you're old~" Ronald hiccupped with a smirk. "But t-that's okay b-because you your..." he poked at the Undertaker's nose. "You're damn sexy...hehe!" Undertaker didn't say a thing. He simply just held the other in his arms as Ronald talked to himself it seemed the most then anyone else.

Meanwhile, Grell and William continued to dance for a while until Grell kissed the other's cheek softly with a whisper. "How about we go cut the cake now?" he asked softly kissing the others cheek yet again. William nodded and took the others hand and walked over to the wedding cake with him. A few of the Shinigamis noticed and called the rest over, Undertaker nearly having to drag Ronald over. Picking up the knife, Grell touched it to the cake and William put his hand over the other's and pushed the knife through the cake together. The next few minutes was of them passing out pieces to everybody.

"Here you go Undertaker! That one is for Ronnie!" Grell giggled, handing out a slice on a clear plastic plate.

"Ahh...he he...It looks wonderful, however I am not in the mood for any right now, and I was about to take Ronald here home he's uhm...a bit out of it" Undertaker said with a smirk. "He had a bit too much to drink~"

"Oh! Oh Grell~ Grell~" Ronald cooed, forcing himself to stand and point to Grell. "Y-You're...You're pretty!...but you're a real pain in my ass!...Ehehee! Pain in the ass AHAHAHA" Ronald broke down laughing, falling backwards into Undertaker's arms again. Undertaker snickered and picked Ronald up, putting him over his shoulder.

"Do forgive him~ Happy wedding day from us both, I'm going to go let him pass out on his own bed now~ Good night you two~ hehe" Undertaker giggled, before wondering off with Ronald giggling over his shoulder.

Grell stared after them. "Pain in the ass? DRUNK OR NOT RONNIE I WILL KICK YOUR ASS A-..." William covered the red head's mouth to keep him from saying anymore.

"Relax my love..." William whispered and leaned down, kissing Grell's cheek before whispering in his ear. "You're going to have a pain in your ass after that honey moon..." William cooed with a smirk. Grell blushed darkling, giggling a little before kissing William's lips sweetly. He handed the other his piece of cake and William handed Grell his. The two linked arms and took a bite from their forks and smirked at each other.

"William dear...where are we going for our honeymoon?" Grell asked, taking another bite of cake.

"It's a surprise my passion fruit, however I do suggest sun screen and a bathing suit..." William answered, closing his eyes as he ate his cake. Grell nearly dropped his cake an squealed.

"The beach?! Are we going to a beach?! Willi~am~! Tell me we're going to a beach!" Grell squealed, putting his cake down and grabbed William by the front of his suit. William blinked and rubbed some frosting on the red head's nose and smiled softly.

"My love...it's a surprise~" William said softly, kissing him sweetly. "You will just have to wait and see..." Grell huffed and crossed his arms but didn't argue anymore, in fact he was wondering how Ronald was. Hopefully Undertaker got him home safely...

"William..." Grell said softly, resting his head on the other's shoulder.

"Yes darling?" William asked, putting his arm around the other. "What's on your mind?"

"The Demons...do you really think we have a chance?" Grell asked softly. He was worried, he barely got out the second time, though he was expecting it then either. William stroked the other's crimson red hair, curling a piece around his finger.

"Of course my darling...3 weeks about being married, I'm not ready to end it then...we'll be ready...we will win...we will be ready for anything my love...don't worry about that right now okay?" William said softly. However, William was worried. This fight was not yet over, and he dreaded to know what would happen in the following one.

{ So...I will leave it to you guys to decide for when I get back from camp. The next chapter, would you like to see Ronald and Undertaker hook up? Or just continue with William and Grell. Either way, you're getting hardcore smut in the next chapter guys~ hehe Just let me know in the reviews~ }


	22. Simple or Complex?

{ An update! An update! YAY! Okay, so I know it's been a few...months since my last update BUT I have been working on them! I am just so busy with school (yes even over the summer I had summer work) plus it has been so hot. But it's cooled down and I'm home sick today so I figured why not right?! XD Anyway, I can leave you all just hanging here! So, we have plenty more chapters until the big finish hehe, but I do ask please bear with me. It's the second full week of school and I already have lots of work. I sometimes finish early and I can try and write then, other nights I work from the time I get home until the time I go to bed. It simply depends on the day. So...basically I will put chapters up when I can, they just may take longer then I plan. But I will get them done sooner or later! I promise! Now~ I will shut up and let you read!}

Undertaker gently laid Ronald down the blonde's own bed and proceeded to remove his shoes. Ronald continue to giggle like an idiot and sat up. He grabbed the front of Undertaker's robes and dragged him forward, right on top of him and took his hat off. Ronald placed the hat over his own face and giggle.

"Lookie! I'm the legendary Grim Reaper! " Ronald squealed, smacking the hat off his face and watched it fall to the floor. "Oppies!" Undertaker shook his head and chuckled a bit, sitting up, but Ronald pulled him back down.  
"Ronald~ hehe...let me up?" Undertaker snickered.

"Big man be on top!" Ronald giggled, almost choking on his laughs even. Undertaker snickered a bit and just let the other giggle away and hold him down. Ronald turned his head into the pillow, muffled laughs now coming from him as Undertaker managed to sit himself up on the bed and look at the other.

"Maybe we had more than just a couple drinks hmm?" Undertaker asked the giggling blond as he turned over, sitting up slightly.

"No~ I only had two~..Like six times!" He broke out laughing, his words slurred together as he fell over into Undertaker's lap. "Oh Lookie! Big man!" he giggled, poking at the front of Undertaker's robe, right at his length. The retired Shinigami stiffened and push Ronald off slightly, laying him back down.  
"I think it's best you get some sleep...hehe...You have work in the morning, wouldn't want to upset William now would we?" He asked softly. Ronald pouted and sat up again, sitting up in Undertaker's lap with a grin.  
"Forget the old party pooper~ I can have some fun if I want to!" he cooed. He pressed his hands to the other's chest, making him lay back against the bed. He leaned down pressing a rough kiss to the other before smirking.

Undertaker blinked surprised. Sure, it wasn't like they haven't been making out or anything, but Ronald was being so forceful about it. The retired Shinigami slightly pushed at Ronald slightly, but he wasn't going to move anytime soon. Sighing deeply, Undertaker leaned into the kiss. His hands ran up the other's body, placing a hand to his head, well the next rested on his hip. Ronald purred slightly, arching his body up slightly before sitting up on the other, stretching his arms up.

"Oh you look so tiny down there from up here!" he giggled, leaning back down. He pressed his lips once again to Undertaker's before he could say anything and leaned against him. Undertaker moved his other hand to Ronald's hip and wrapped both arms around him. Ronald placed one hand on the bed, next to Undertaker's head, the other rested against the retired Shinigami's cheek. Undertaker closed his eyes as Ronald leaned into the kiss more, his tongue grazing the other's lower lip.

Undertaker shyly licked against Ronald's tongue slowly working it so his tongue slightly curled around Ronald's. Once he felt he had sort of a grip he pulled lightly with his own and out of his mouth. A faint blush crossed over Ronald's cheek as the other did so. His hands slid down to Undertaker's chest, resting against the fabric, before his fingers started to work on getting it off. That's when Undertaker stopped and pulled his head away, grabbing Ronald's hands.

"No..." he said softly, not a chuckle nor giggle in his voice. Ronald blinked confused and cracked a goofy smile. Leaning down he kissed him deeply and tried to reach at the fabric again. Undertaker pulled his head away once more and sat up, laying Ronald to the side.

"Hey~" Ronald whined and giggled. "I want to take those icky gray robes off you~" he whined and cracked a grin. Undertaker stood slowly and adjusted his hair, not laughing once.

"No Knox~" he cooed slightly backwards. "Not tonight" Ronald crossed his arms in a childish fashion.

"Oh why not~" Ronald asked, sitting up and rubbed his forehead.

"Because..." Undertaker said, fixing himself before crossing towards the door. "I do not have one in bed while drunk. I would never know if you truly want it or not" he explained. A grin crossed over his lips as he lifted his sleeve and giggled into it. "A long nights rest will wear you out, however the hangover you'll have sure will be interesting" he snickered. Ronald frowned as he watched the other leave, but the mention of the hangover he rubbed his forehead and laid back down.  
"Blue...Blue...the cow was blue" Ronald started to sing and broke out laughing again. Undertaker snickered slightly.

"Why such a thing would be blue..." he smirked and eyed the other as he opened the door. "Goodnight Ronald~" he giggled and left, closing the door.

xxx

Grell leaned against William, arms around his neck and shoulder as they danced together outside, under the stars. Everybody was still inside, laughing and just enjoying themselves, enjoying the time off they were getting more. Grell and William had snuck out back to the training yard and just silently danced under the moon and stars, until Grell broke the silence.

"William Darling..." The red head whispered, looking up to the other. The dark headed reaper looked down to his lover and smiled faintly.

"Yes...what is it darling?" He asked, pushing a lock of the thick red hair of the other behind his ear. Grell grinned wide, resting a hand to William's cheek.

"Nothing...I just wanted to see that smile!" he giggled. William leaned down and kissed him deeply as he pulled the other closer. "You can see it whenever you wish now love..." he whispered, placing a kiss to his cheek. A blush crossed over Grell's cheeks as he looked up to the other. "You may see anything you wish...you may have whatever you want. Simply say the word and it's yours..." William continued to whisper. His hands rested around Grell's feminine waist as they continued to sway and dance.

"Anything?" Grell questioned, resting his head against William's chest.

"Anything..." William repeated in answer to his question. A sly smirk crossed over Grell's lips as he shyly looked up to the other with a seductive gaze.

"You..." he whispered, gazing up to the slender dark haired reaper. William looked down to the other with a questioned gaze as he pushed up his glasses.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, reaching down to stroke Grell's pale cheek. The red head's smirk only grew as he bent himself backwards a bit, lifting his leg to rest around William's side, forcing William to hold it there as Grell bent him down over him as well.

"You..." he repeated. "I want you"

"But you already have me..."

"No..." Grell mumbled. "I want you, in the bedroom right now. I want you to take me like it's our first time together, like it's our first time ever..." he whispered, pushing his body closer. "I want you to have me and feel me in ways you never thought possible..." The incident with the Demon's had clearly left Grell's mind for the time being. Listening to the other, the thoughts had also faded from William's mind, and were replaced of the tempting thoughts of just what he would do to the other. A smirk soon crossed William's lip and he leaned down, kissing Grell deeply.

"As you wish my Passion Fruit..." he whispered, stroking his cheek. "But only on one condition..." he whispered, leaning down closer so his lips were next to Grell's ear.

"What is it?" Grell questioned softly, his fingers running through, and messing up, William's slicked backed hair.

"You let me destroy you..." William purred with a playful growl.

{Did somebody say cockblock? Cliff hanger? Yes, no smut in this chapter sorry~ Haha, but stick around for the next one. As when William asks to destroy Grell...hell he's not kidding. I hope you enjoy up update (finally XD) and I will start working on my next one! Also a few updates:

-I have plans for other fan fictions I would write after I finish this one! I am currently working on a short one {maybe one or two chapters} involving Drossel. It won't have smut (sorry XD) but I feel it'll be a good short thing anyway :3 I'm looking forward to getting it up once I finish and I hope you guys will like it too!

-Ideas Ideas and Ideas! I got so many now! But I need help! Leave a comment or message me what you think I should do next from my list here just leave me the number :3 You may vote for more then one, you can vote for all of them I don't care XD They highest number of votes by the end of this story will win :3 Yes, each idea would include smut in the following list as well, so no worries about that XD

1) Sebastian x Claude

2) Alois x Ciel {might be short, might be long}

3) Undertaker x Grell

4) Pluto x Sebastian {short one}

5) William x Ronald

6) Grell x Ronald


End file.
